Always Gonna Be Stefan
by hannahagee01
Summary: When Elena turns human again in season six what if all her feelings for Damon disappeared and her epic love for Stefan returns. *Requested and idea was given to me by chloe2007* Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Elena stood there feeling different, but in a good way. She let the cure drip down her throat, this was what she wanted sense she became a vampire. She wanted to be human again, she knew that being a vampire had its perks, but it just wasn't what she ever wanted. Damon stood there watching her take it and for some reason she didn't like him watching her like she usually would have.

"Taste like cherry," he asks in a joking way and she glared at him for a moment before removing to vial from her lips.

"Old blood," she whispers handing him the empty vial, she knew that she promised to share with him so they could grow old together, but it tasted so human.

"Are you ready," he asks and it felt like a double question, because she was about to step out of this small room and walk down the aisle with Jo to meet Alaric at the end, but she was also becoming human and she could feel it through her veins.

"Yes," is all she said and he bent down to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good," he smirks before locking their lips together, and Elena shut her eyes tightly trying to let herself get lost in the kiss but was having a hard time.

"We better get out there," she says pulling away from the kiss not missing the hurt that crossed Damon's face.

"You're right," he nods leading them out of the room.

Damon went on up the aisle to Alaric while Elena went into the Brides room. There Jo stood in the long, white, beautiful dress that brought out her dark brown hair and brown eyes. Caroline was in the process of trying to help Jo with the dress when Jo met Elena's eyes in the mirror. Jo turned around quickly to give her beaming smile at Elena, causing Caroline to stop her actions on the dress.

"You look amazing, Jo," Elena smiled at the bride.

"Elena," Jo squeaked, this was the true girl that came out that was rarely ever around, "That purple dress looks amazing on you. I bet Damon loved it."

"Yeah," she laughed feeling a little uncomfortable about the mention of Damon liking the dress, "Are you nervous?"

"No," she shakes her head but Elena can tell by her eyes that she was freaking out, "Is Alaric really down the aisle? He hasn't left me yet?"

"Jo," Elena says kindly, "Alaric would never leave you. He loves you and the babies."

"I know," Jo hesitates, "but-"

"No buts," Elena smiles cutting her off, "You have a wedding to get to and a handsome groom that's waiting for you."

"You're right," Jo says and she lets Caroline get back to working on the zipper in the back.

Elena went over and helped Caroline get Jo ready. Once they were finished they began walking out behind Jo. As they walked down the aisle Damon and Elena locked eyes on one another, but it made Elena get chill bumps. She shakes her head a little to get the thoughts out of her head, she loved Damon. Then her eyes landed on Stefan in his suite, the sight of him made her heart skip a beat.

"You look beautiful," she heard Alaric whisper to Jo and it made Elena smile.

The ceremony began and she listened to their promises of love carefully. She always dreamt one day that she would be in the same place as Jo, but with her groom. She gave up the dream when her and Damon got together, he never seemed to think about the future like Stefan did. She keeps sneaking peaks at Stefan, feeling differently when she looked at him. She remembered having to beg him to go to the dance, but she loved begging him because he always gave into her. Stefan always made her feel powerful. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the doors banging and she saw Kai standing there with his evil smile.

"I was going to wait until the 'death do us part' bit, but it seemed a little on the nose," Kai shrugged and his eyes landed on Jo, everything seemed to happen at once as she fell to the floor screaming in pain.

"Jo," Alaric yells falling to his knees next to her with tears in his eyes as he sees the blood soak through the dress on her stomach, "No, no, no! Jo! Jo answer me! Please."

"Caroline," Elena said turning towards her friend who has a shocked look on her face, "Get everyone out of here. I have to help Jo."

"But what about you," Caroline asks and Elena glares at her.

"Go," she demanded and Caroline nodded before doing as she was told.

"Not so fast Elena," Kai said and she looked at him feeling angry.

The noise Kai has magically created is so powerful that all the glasses and windows shatter, causing Damon and Elena to fall to the ground. When Elena makes impact to the floor and she slams her head against the ground. Damon looks over to see her eyes closed and he hears her heart beat slowing slowly.

"Damn it," Damon yells and when he looked up the crowd of people were gone luckily.

He pulls her head onto his lap looking down at her. He didn't really know what to do or even how to do it. He felt his whole world shatter underneath him like he was just floating in space. He looks over at Alaric to see that his friend was crying over his wife, or what should have been his wife.

"Elena," Damon asks feeling himself freak out when she doesn't answer, "Come on. Hey, wake up. Elena?"

Damon doesn't know anything else to do. So, he bites his wrist and puts it against her mouth. "Please wake up," he keeps thing to himself. She just lays limp in his arms as the blood drips down her chin. He looks to see Stefan and Caroline looking at Elena with wide eyes.

"She won't wake up," Damon says feeling himself loosing hope.

"Oh, my God," Caroline whispers looking at her friend feeling scared and hopeless.

"She won't wake up," Damon repeats as if he can't believe it, "I don't understand."

"Get her to the hospital, now," Stefan commands and he feels his heart breaking looking at Elena so helpless.

"Yeah," Damon says as if was the obvious thing to do.

Damon gets up with Elena in his arms as he vamp speeds to the nearest hospital. They rush her in and he stands there for a moment before taking a seat. Hours past and the longer Damon was away from Elena the angrier he got. Finally, the doctor told him he could come back to see her.

"What's wrong with her," Damon asks as he follows the doctor to the room.

"There's nothing physically wrong with Miss Gilbert," the doctor says and Damon closes his eyes, feeling the urge to rip this doctors head off.

Damon nodded and finally opened his eyes. He saw her through the window hooked up to different machines. He couldn't bring himself to walk in there yet, but he knew that this wasn't going to be pretty. He was going to kill Kai and probably rip him limb by limb. Damon even thought about pulling Kai's skin off when his phone rung.

"Damon," Bonnie said with worry in her voice.

"Ah. Bonnie Bennett," Damon says giving a sad smile, "You have no idea how good it is to hear your voice right now."

"Damon," she says anxiously, "Kai's out!"

"I know. I'm glad you're safe," Damon said truthfully, "I was worried Kai already got to you."

"He did. And I don't know how, but I'm still alive," she hesitates, "He drained my blood and that's all."

"That's not all," Damon says unhappily, "He was at the wedding. Jo's dead, he killed her."

"Oh, my God," she gasps through the phone and he knew that the next part, when he said it out loud, it was really going to be true.

"And Elena got knocked out, and she's not waking up," he says frustrated, "The doctors keep telling me that there's nothing physically wrong with her. I don't know what to do, Bon."

"Stay there. Okay," she asks and he hears movement on the other end, "I'm coming."

Meanwhile, Elena was thinking about Matt. Her first boyfriend, and her forever friend. They were both in her mind, but it was at the Wickery Bridge. Elena hands some of the dandelions to Matt with a smile.

"Here," she smiles at Matt, "Say it."

"I'm not saying it," he says feeling upset.

"Fine," she shrugs before she turns so she can face the river, "I'll say it. Here lies Elena Gilbert, a fun girlfriend and an amazing friend."

"I'm glad you can find humor in this," Matt says as she drops the dandelions into the river before looking at him.

"I have to find humor in this, Matt. Because the alternative," she hesitates as she feels her chest tighten, "The alternative would be to say good-bye, and I'm just... I'm not ready for that yet."

Damon didn't know what to do with himself anymore. What he just found out from Matt through a text liked to have killed him. Kai stands there in front of Damon watching him carefully with a smile. Damon looks up at him and is ready to kill him where he stands.

"Damon, think about it- every day that you wake up without Elena in your arms, you'll have the burning desire to kill Bonnie," Kai says with a smirk that has Damon wanting to kill him more than ever, "Of course, you could just get it over with and kill her now, but Elena will probably never speak to you again."

Damon looks so angry that he lunges to attack Kai once again, but Kai vamp-speeds away before he can touch him. Furious and not knowing what to do, Damon takes out his frustration by throwing a nearby gurney. Leaving Elena at the hospital with her thoughts. Now, her and Stefan are going on a hike.

"Hang on, hang on. I just," she hesitates breathless as she sits on a rock, "I just need two seconds."

"Well, you're the one who chose a five-mile hike to say goodbye to me," he smiles and it melts her heart.

"This isn't goodbye Stefan," she shrugs and she looks at him in his green eyes, "Besides, this hike is where I told you I didn't want to be a vampire. I thought it would be fitting considering—"

"Because you're a weak human again," he says amused as he takes her hands and helps her to her feet.

"You knew that I never wanted to be a vampire, even before we took our first steps up that mountain," she says looking off the cliff for a moment before looking back at him with squinted eyes, "You just wanted to hear me say it out loud."

"Well, a lot of good that did," he says sarcastically and she feels her tears prick her eyes.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that you knew me better than anyone. You always have, which is why you already know how impossible it is for me to," she hesitates as her tears begin to fall, "to find the words to say goodbye."

"Don't. I can't do this, not," he says feeling his emotions overcome him, sadness and love are winning the battle, "not now, not never"

"Thank you for bumping into me that day in the hallway," she says grabbing his hands, "I thought I would never be happy again, and then- and then I met you. You changed everything for me. You—you quite literally saved my life. I love you so much, which is why I can't wait to find out what new life you- you've chosen for yourself in sixty or seventy years when I see you again."

"I can guarantee it won't be high school," he says with a sad smile and they laugh a little, but sadness is too much for them to enjoy the joke.

"Just be happy," she whispers and she knows how bad telling him goodbye really is, "I'll see you soon."

"I'll see you, Elena," he says with a sad smile as she drops his hands and walks away.

Damon and Stefan stood above the casket Elena was in. She wasn't dead, she was like a modern sleeping beauty to the brothers. They were in the Salvatore crypt both with heavy hearts. Stefan would never tell Damon, but Stefan still loved Elena dearly. Though Elena had chosen Damon, Stefan would always choose Elena over anyone. Now here he was getting ready to go on the next sixty to seventy years without Elena, or at least until Bonnie dies.

"You think she'll be safe here," Damon asks his brother as he looks at the casket.

"Yeah," Stefan says, "Bonnie said she'd put a spell on the crypt. If word gets out that she has the cure in her, every vampire will come after her."

"I guess it's time for me to say goodbye," Damon whispers and Stefan nods not wanting to leave Elena.

Damon grabs the lid to the coffin getting ready to open it, but he drops the hand. Stefan looks at him curiously before watching his older brother walk out of the crypt. Stefan knew Damon was hurting, he was too, but Stefan said his goodbye. It might have not been what he wanted, truthfully, he didn't want to ever tell Elena goodbye, but he promised himself when he went to the hospital and held Elena's hand that he would find a way to get her out of this. When Stefan had grabbed Elena's hand at the hospital he got into her mind and they were walking up that mountain. Yes, he loved Elena then, and he will always be in love with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena knew that time was passing outside of her conscious, but she kept reliving the best day of her life over and over. She remembered how Stefan had bumped into her that day in the hallway, causing her whole life to make a turn for the best. Yeah, she might have had some hard times, okay maybe a lot, but she knew she loved Stefan and would do it all over again to just have him as hers again. Though she missed all her friends, she knew that they were living their life without her. Until one day the normal bumping into Stefan changed.

Stefan opened the lid of the coffin looking down at her peaceful body. For the last year, sense Elena has been in this coma, he has been working with Bonnie on trying to find a way to wake Elena up. Finally, after months of continuous research, they found something that could work; a true loves kiss. He told Damon, but his brother seemed to be to stuck on how much that seemed like Sleeping Beauty bullshit to believe it. So here Stefan stood looking at Elena with Bonnie standing next to him.

"What if it doesn't work," Stefan asks looking at her, "What if I'm not her true love and all this time was a waist?"

"Have a little faith Stefan," Bonnie encouraged and she gave him a kind smile, "You told me yourself that you will always love her, so just believe in it Stefan."

"Okay," he nods looking at Bonnie for a moment before looking back at Elena in her peaceful state.

Stefan bends down towards the coffin, wishing this wasn't how he was going to kiss her again. He wanted to kiss her when she was awake, when she was the one to tell him too. He wanted her to want him back, he wanted to have her back. He closed his eyes before pressing his lips against her soft ones, just as he remembered them to be. When he pulled away she was still laying there with her eyes closed, the hope he had for them flushed right out of him. It didn't work.

"There's my answer," he whispers looking over at Bonnie.

"Just give it time," she whispers and her phone buzzes, "That must be Enzo."

"You go out on your date," Stefan smiles at her, "I'll wait here to see if anything happens."

"Okay," she hesitates as the noise from her phone still goes off, "Let me know if she wakes up."

"I will," he smiles before Bonnie walks away and out of the crypt.

Stefan stands there for a moment before walking over to the other side of the room, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. After a few minutes, he closes his eyes thinking about Elena. He remembered when she told him not to hide from her, after she found out he was a vampire. Seven years ago, Stefan and Elena were just really starting their relationship telling the truth to one another. After a few moments, he hears something moving and he opened his eyes thinking someone had gotten in, but there she stood in her black dress with a hint of blue looking at him.

"Stefan," she asks confused looking around, "What happened? Why am I here?"

"It worked," he smiled, "it really worked."

"What worked, Stefan," she asks with wide eyes as he stands up slowly, "Where's Bonnie? Is she-"

"Bonnie's fine," he smiles, "She's out on a date. Her and I have been trying to figure out a way to wake you up. I can't believe it."

"What do you mean Stefan," she asks confused.

"You're Sleeping Beauty," he says and it dawns on her what he's meaning.

"Where's Damon," she asks and his smile slips a little.

"Probably out somewhere," Stefan says and he can tell she's worried.

"I thought Kai put a spell on me and Bonnie," she says eyeing Stefan and he takes a step closer, "I thought Bonnie had to… die, before I could come back."

"Yeah," he says pulling out his phone, "Do you want me to call her? Let you talk to her?"

Elena nods and Stefan dials her number. Elena stood there watching Stefan as if he held all the answers. On the third ring Stefan started to get worried thinking that Elena woke because Bonnie died, but his worry didn't last long because Bonnie answered.

"Hello," Bonnie said through the phone and Stefan smiles.

"Hey Bonnie," he sighs and Elena smiled widely at him, "She's awake."

"It worked," Bonnie asked laughing and he smiled at Elena.

"Do you want to talk to her yourself," Stefan asked as he put her on speaker.

"Yes," she laughed and Stefan looked into Elena's bright eyes that held excitement.

"Bonnie," Elena asked smiling into the phone.

"Elena, oh my God," Bonnie squealed, "How are you? Are you okay? Stefan, is she okay?"

"She's right here," Elena laughed remembering how Caroline had done the same thing when Elena came back to school after her parents died, "And I'm fine. Thank you."

"I'll be over there to come get you guys in a minute," Bonnie said and Elena's face held worry in it.

"You don't have to," Elena reassured her best friend, "I have some things I need to talk about with Stefan."

"Are you sure," Bonnie asked.

"You have fun on your date," she smiled, "I'll see you soon. You better tell me all the juicy details."

"I will," Bonnie laughed, "I've missed you Elena. It's great to have you back."

"I've missed you too Bonnie," Elena says before Bonnie hangs up the phone.

Stefan puts the phone back in his pocket remembering the other two objects in his pocket. He pulls them both out handing her the necklace he had given her years ago, and her phone. She looked at the objects curiously before reaching out for them. The moment their hands touched they both had to fight the urge to entwine their fingers together, not sure if the other wanted it.

"I've been paying the bill on your phone," Stefan says after a moment of silence, "Figured you'd want to keep your number and all the contacts are still the same."

"And the necklace," she asks challenging him a little to see his excuse for giving the one thing that held their wonderful past together.

"You're human," he shrugs, "You need the vervain to protect yourself."

"From Damon," she finishes for him and he shook his head.

"Maybe if he tries to bite or compel you," he smiles, "but he really loves you Elena, I doubt he's going to try anything."

"I don't know," she whispers feeling her heart sink at his words about his brother loving her.

The time she's been asleep, she's had a lot of time to think. She loved Damon before she took the cure, but now she wasn't so sure what she felt for him anymore. When she was asleep she had thought about Stefan and now she couldn't figure out what that meant for them. She knew she loved Stefan, she always has and she believes she always will.

"So," she hesitates a little, "What has happened sense I've been gone?"

"Caroline and Alaric got married and she's pregnant," he says starting off with the good.

"I thought vampires couldn't get pregnant," she says with a questioning look.

"They can't," he assures, "But somehow she's carrying Jo's twins. We believe someone done a spell, but Caroline already seems attached to them."

"How far along is she," Elena asks happily.

"Seven months," Stefan smiled.

"I've missed a lot haven't I," she asks smiling, but her voice holds sadness.

"A little," he smiles trying to reassure her.

"And Matt," She asks, "What's going on in his life?"

"Sheriff," he smiles, "He was dedicated sheriff about a month after you went in your coma."

"Sheriff Donovan," She smiles testing the name on her tongue, "He's saving other humans like him, huh?"

"Yeah," Stefan laughs.

"How's Damon been," she asks and Stefan holds his breath for a moment.

"To be expected I guess," Stefan says watching her carefully, "Sense you've been gone he's been doing his old Damon stuff. He's been back on the mission of making my life a living hell."

"What do you mean," she asks feeling herself grow with concern for the man in front of her, "What has he done to you Stefan?"

"Let's just say he's been in the mission of leaving a path behind him to make it look like something a ripper would do," Stefan says and Elena's eyes widen.

"He's been," she hesitates letting the words come out carefully, afraid she might be right on how Damon is now, "ripping heads off?"

"Remember when I flipped the switch and went with Klaus," Stefan asks and her eyes tear up at the memory.

"I could never forget," she says truthfully, remembering the endless nights she stayed up crying and wondering if she would ever get Stefan back.

"Well he's doing what I done," he hesitates remembering himself how hard it was to disappoint Elena when he left her, "He's ripping off their heads, then he puts the head back on the body. Everything I done he's been trying to do."

"I can't believe this," she sighs sitting down next to the coffin she had been stuck in for a year, but truthfully, she could believe it.

She knew how sensitive Damon really was, she also knew he didn't know how to express his emotions the way he should. When he was mad, he went on a binge leaving death behind him. When he was happy, he would celebrate with either drinking liquor or blood. Yeah, she knew how Damon was better than he did.

"He's been hurting," Stefan says trying to justify for his brother, "We all have. He just couldn't handle the pain anymore…"

"So, he shut it off," she finishes for him looking up into his green eyes that held pain in them.

"He'll turn it back on," Stefan tries to reassure her, "Once he sees you, he'll turn it back on."

"He might turn it back on," she says looking at the ground, "Just because he loved me doesn't mean when he sees me that his emotions will just come back. You know as well as I do it's not that easy."

Stefan doesn't say anything, because what she said was true. He remembered what happened when she turned off her own humanity, it took Damon killing Matt for Elena to finally turn it back on; luckily Matt had been wearing the Gilbert ring. When Stefan turned off his own humanity, it only took Elena and her words to bring him back little by little. Elena held his heart still, her words could bring him back from hell, and now her presence gave him peace. She was okay, even if she wasn't his, she was okay and that thought was all he needed.

"Does Damon still stay at the Boarding house," she asks and he nods a little.

"Whenever he isn't out killing he is," Stefan said and his words for his brother sound harsh even to his own ears.

"Has anyone tried to stop him," she asks unable to stop the words.

"Yeah," Stefan laughs a little, "I've went head in with him trying to stop him. Did no good because he snapped my neck and left me there so when I woke up I was lying next to the headless bodies and their heads where on two plates."

"Don't give up, Stefan," she whispers hearing the hurt in his voice.

"I haven't yet," he smiles at her and he can tell she doesn't believe him by her pleading eyes, "I won't Elena. I didn't give up on you, and I won't give up on my pain in the ass brother."

Elena smiled at him, believing his words. This was the Stefan she remembered, the one that loved his brother and would do anything for him. Yeah, sometimes Stefan and Damon didn't see eye to eye on a lot of things, but Stefan never gave up on Damon. She felt the urge to kiss Stefan, but she pushes that urge down not wanting to do anything until she figured out her feelings for the brothers. Stefan sat down next to Elena watching her.

"What," she laughs looking at him blushing at the attention he's giving her, "What are you staring at?"

"You," he smiles at her with amazement in his eyes, "It's great to have you back, Elena… Really great."

"I never gave up hope Stefan," she says and it hides a double meaning behind it.

"Me neither," he says and he know what she's meaning.

The kiss he gave her told him everything he needed to know. He knew that they both still loved each other, they just didn't know how to approach it. Elena knew she'd see Stefan again, but she didn't know how she managed to get the spark back that they once held. She was so confused on her feelings, she was still with Damon and cared about him, but here Stefan was acting like they use to and she couldn't deny her feelings for him were strong.

"Can I stay at your house," Elena asks ending the silence and catching him off guard.

"Of course," he nods, "You're more than welcome."

"Thank you," she says and silence falls over them again as she looks down at the floor.

"Are you ready to go or something," he asks wishing they didn't have to because once they stepped out of that crypt reality would sink in again.

"I might have been asleep for a while," she hesitates looking at his amused expression as he watches her, "Okay, a long while; I am still tired."

"It'll probably take a while to get you back in the normal routine," he says as he stands up reaching for her hand.

"Thank you," she teases as she grabs his hand and he pulls her to her feet carefully.

He smiles at her and he entwines their fingers together as they walk to Stefan's car. Elena looks over her shoulder at the crypt that had held her for a year, feeling like she was running away from her home. They get in the car and drive in silence both lost in their thoughts. Before either of them knew it they were pulling into the driveway of his home.

"Home," she whispers and he looks at her before remembering she had lived here with him and Damon for a while before she went off to college.

"Yeah," he sighs leaning against the back of his seat turning his head to gaze at Elena, afraid if he didn't look at her long she would be gone and this was just another dream of Elena.

It only took a moment of silence for both to walk in. When they entered, they heard something moving from in the living room. They walked towards the noise carefully, not sure what exactly it was. There the man stood with blood on his mouth putting a head on the headless body.

"Damon," Elena asked finally understanding what Stefan had been talking about, she had never seen Damon this bad and it frightened her.


	3. Chapter 3

Damon stood there staring at Stefan and Elena without any expression. The Damon Elena had loved was gone, replaced by the cold monster. She could tell when she looked into his eyes that any emotion he could feel by seeing her was gone. Yes, this was Damon, just an emotionless version.

"Damon," she asks again and his eyes land on her coldly.

"Elena," he says dryly before looking at his brother, "Hope you don't mind I brought my dinner home tonight."

"Damon," Stefan says in a warning tone but was put off by Damon's cold words.

"So, you and the witch really got that dumb spell to work," Damon says glancing at Elena, "Guess we knew it never was going to work."

"Damon," Elena pleads unable to think about anything other than Damon and wanting to help him, "Don't act like this. This isn't you."

"This is me, Elena," he growls loudly, "You just haven't ever seen this side of me."

"I don't believe that," she says watching him carefully, "You can fight this! You just have to want it bad enough!"

"Why," he asks vamp-speeding in front of her, "Because you want me too? Because I loved you?"

"Yes, Damon because you love me," she says loudly, "Because after everything we've been through you owe me that!"

"You've been gone a long time princess," Damon said and Stefan steps between the two of them, "People change and feelings change."

"Bullshit," Elena says and she knows his words are true.

"Bullshit," he asks laughing, "Hell you know exactly what I mean. Last year you loved me and now Stefan kisses you because some spell says to wake you up you needed a true loves kiss. Unless you are going to tell me the little witch was the one that kissed you, that only leaves Stefan."

"Damon, stop," Stefan growls ready to fight to protect Elena.

"You're even wearing the necklace he gave you," Damon says, once he started he wasn't going to stop, "I'm sure he told you about his obsession on trying to find a spell to wake you up. How he never gave up on trying to get you back. Well, he isn't some saint Elena. You know what he's done to people and you still want to run back to him?"

"Damon," Elena pleads, this was just too much for her right now.

"I'm going out," Damon says bumping shoulders with Stefan, "Don't wait up for me."

"Damon," Elena pleads again but Damon keeps walking without turning towards her.

When he slams the door behind him she jumps at the noise. His words had hurt her, but not as much as the truth of his words. Yes, Damon was gone and was replaced by this stranger; this was what he wanted, to make himself a stranger to her. She might not be sure how she feels about him anymore, but she cared about him enough to try and get the old Damon back.

"I'm sorry about him," Stefan whispers bringing her out of her thoughts and she realizes she has tears on her cheeks, so she quickly wipes them away.

"My fault," she whispers, "He has a right to be like that… Can I use your shower? I'm feeling a little dirty."

"Yeah," he nods with a sad smile.

She walks up the stairs and goes into Stefan's bedroom. She gives a sad smile looking around the familiar room, nothing has changed. She takes a deep breath before going into the bathroom that connected to the bedroom. She started the water without caring what the temperature was before stepping in and letting the hot water cascade around her. She begins to cry, not sure if it was Damon's words and actions, or if it was her own confused feelings. She doesn't want to think about it right now, so she hurries to finish the shower before stepping out and wrapping the towel around her. She curses herself for not grabbing any clothes before walking in the bathroom. When she was luckily greeted with a pair of grey sweats and a white shirt on the bed, both way too big for her. She looks around for a moment before dropping the towel and putting the clothes on.

Once she's dressed she begins looking around the room. She touches the picture he had on his nightstand of him and her the day he had given her the necklace. The memory makes her smile before she begins walking around the room and sees his journal. She grabs it feeling guilty, but the curiosity over runs her guilt as she lays on the bed and opens it. It was like Stefan heard her open the book because he knocked before walking in, catching her with his diary opened in her hands.

"Find anything interesting," he asks as he takes her in on his bed, she's wearing his clothes he got out for her with her legs crossed sitting up in his bed.

"Just a couple sex dreams," she jokes and he smiles at her.

"Do you want me to read it to you," he asks and it shocks her.

"Sure," she whispers as he walks over and hops in bed next to her taking the journal opening it to a certain page he had written.

"Dear Journal," he begins reading and she watches him, "I guess it's okay to say that Bonnie and I are really getting somewhere with this. I still have hope that we will get Elena back. We miss her- I miss her. Every time I think of her, I can't help remember our goodbye. I will do anything to get her back, whatever it takes I'll get her back. Damon in worse than he has ever been, I've never seen him like this. I can't blame him, the thought of shutting my own humanity has crossed my mind but I know if I gave into that temptation, I would never get Elena back."

"Stefan," she sighs, "I'm sorry I've put you through that."

"You didn't do anything wrong," he says, "Kai is the one who done it, not you. You didn't have a choice Elena."

"Okay," she hesitates not believing him, "Keep reading."

"Dear Journal," he begins again with a different entry, "Damon hasn't been home in a week, no doubt becoming the monster he used to be; what I used to be. Although Damon is going to regret this when Elena comes back to us, he doesn't seem to care. I've tried everything from vervain to following him and trying to stop him. Nothing seems to be working. I hope Elena can get something through to him whenever she gets back."

"You are nothing like Damon is now," she whispers and he wished he could believe her words, but instead he reads her the one he had written this morning.

"Dear Journal," he begins and she's lost in his words, "Finally, I'm going to get Elena back. It's been a year and Bonnie thinks she finally found something to get Elena back. I love Elena, even though she chose Damon, I still love her. Maybe if the spell Bonnie found wakes Elena up the way it says it will, I'll know whether to let Elena go or still hold onto the hope for us… She told me once to never give up hope, so after all this time I still have hope for us."

His words echo in her ear and she doesn't know how she feels about them. She loves Stefan and she wants to give into her feelings for him. Then, there's Damon… Even though Damon wasn't the man she loved before, she couldn't shake the thought of wanting to help him. She knew that if she gave into her feelings for Stefan now that Damon might never come back to them. So, for now, she'll just keep her feelings for him a secret until she truly knows who and what she wants.

"So," she hesitates, "what are you going to write tonight?"

"Probably something like," he hesitates thinking, "Dear Journal, the spell worked Elena is back and she's okay. She needed a shower after our encounter with Damon. Well after her shower I came to check on her and I found her in my bed reading you. When I asked what she found out she told me 'sex dreams'… I'm going to have to start censoring you."

He laughs and she smiles widely at him. This was a lighter Stefan, one that seemed to not be so brooding. She slapped his arm playfully and he catches her hand in his, the moment of laughing was over and they were staring intently into each other's eyes. He searches her light brown eyes moving his hand to cup the back of her head lacing his fingers in her hair.

"Didn't you say once that censoring was against journal rules," she asks breathlessly and he smiles before dropping his hand.

"Technically no I didn't," he said searching her eyes for a moment, "When we were having that alternative life vision thing I did. And I remember alternative you saying that you didn't think I was the journal police."

"You're not," she laughs, "Journals are private."

"Yeah," he smiles, "So private that I read mine to you."

"You didn't have to," she counters.

"And let you choose the ones that had my sex dreams," he asks in a joking way, "A man needs to keep those things to himself."

"It'd be different if it was Bonnie," she says, "You and I have had sex before. It wouldn't be anything new for me to read unless your tastes have changed."

"Oh yeah," he says playfully, "I couldn't forget that."

She blushes remembering their playfulness they done after they made love. She remembered the one time when Jenna was alive and they done it in Elena's room, that morning Jenna had told Elena to ask before she lets Stefan stay the night. The thought of Jenna dampens Elena's mood a little, she really missed her aunt. Her eyes begin to grow heavy and she closed them still sitting up.

"Get some sleep," Stefan whispers carefully, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Don't leave me," she whispers opening her eyes a little to look at him, "I've been alone for a year, I don't want to tonight."

"Okay," he lays scooting down so he was laying on the bed looking up at her.

Before he knows it, she lays her head on his chest over his heart. He wraps his arm around her protectively feeling comfort just lying next to her like they used to. He can feel her breathing even and he knows she's asleep. It's not so simple for him, afraid to close his eyes and wake up to this all just being some cruel dream. It wouldn't have been the first-time sense Elena went into her coma to dream her here with him; he has every night and would be disappointed when he woke to find her gone. Then, Bonnie's words about faith came to mind and decided to have faith that she was here and wouldn't leave. So, Stefan let sleep take him with Elena in his arms.

"So, the reunion already started," the voice woke Elena up and there Damon stood with fresh blood in the corner of his mouth.

"Damon," she whispers sleepily, "Don't be like this. It's not what you think."

"I don't care," he shrugs before grabbing one of Stefan's journals on the shelf, "It's over anyway."

With that he took the journal and walked out of the room. She sat there staring at the door he walked out of. Then Stefan quits breathing evenly, signaling he was waking up. When she looked down at him his eyes were fluttering open, reminding her of a child waking up.

"Good morning," she smiles and he gives her a sleepy smile.

"You're staring," he says.

"I'm not staring," she counters with a smile, "I'm gazing."

"It's creepy," he says and the memory of them in her room doing the same thing widens her smile.

"It's romantic," she smiles and he smiles knowing this game all too well.

He puts the pillow that was under his head over his face smiling under the pillow at how familiar this was for them. She tries to push the pillow off his face and he lets her. Once she gets the pillow off his face he puts her laying on her back with him on top of her between her legs. He knows the next part he's supposed to do, but he doesn't want ruin this game for her right now. She debates on just going ahead and kiss him, Damon said it was over between them; but she couldn't and luckily, she didn't have to because Stefan bent down and kissed her cheek lightly. When he pulls away from her face she gives him her bright smile.

"You play well," she laughs and she loves this playful, happy, Stefan.

"I try," he smiles before laying on the bed again.

"Damon's home," she says and she knows that if Damon's listening he will hear her.

"Is he bad," he asks in a whisper and she nods pointing to the corner of her own mouth.

"Blood," she whispers, "We have to help him, Stefan. We can't give up on him."

"And we will," he says kindly, "We will get him back Elena, I promise."

She believes his words and they bring her comfort. She knew she was the reason for Damon acting like this and it killed her. She wanted Damon to be happy, even though it might not be with her anymore, she wanted him to live a happy life. She felt something touch her hand and she sees Stefan holding her hand with his.

"We'll get him back," Stefan whispers trying to reassure her and she nods with a sad smile.

"I know," she whispers back feeling an ache in her chest.

"What do you want to do today," Stefan asks wanting to change the subject.

"I'm not ready to see everyone yet," she whispers, "Maybe a hike?"

"Whatever you want to do," he says trying to hide his own worry, the old Elena would have wanted to go see her friends.

"I think I might need to go shopping," she laughs looking down at his clothes she was wearing, "These are too big for me to hike in."

"Agreed," he laughs letting his worry drift away, "Once you're ready we'll leave to go get you some clothes."

"I don't have any money," she states watching him smile.

"Don't worry about that," he says, "I've got enough to get you a couple things."

"You're so human," she laughs and his eyes brighten.

They lay there for a moment longer before getting up and walking down the stairs. When they passed the living room, Damon was sitting on the chair reading Stefan's older journal. Stefan didn't seem to care as he kept walking towards the door with Elena following him. They drove all the way to Roanoke which was about twenty miles out of Mystic Falls. Once they enter the crowded store Elena felt giddy, she hasn't been around this many people in over a year.

"You go pick out whatever you like," Stefan said looking down at her smiling, "I'll wait over there in that chair."

"Okay," she nods looking to where he was pointing at the corner of the store.

He leaves her standing there as he takes his seat. She begins slowly walking around touching all the clothes. She knew he was watching her and she felt safe under his stare. When she dropped a pair of jeans on the ground she bent down the same time some man did. She looked to see who it was and she didn't recognize him, but when his eyes widened she knew he knew who she was.

"Katherine Pierce," the man asks and she can see the blood pumping in his veins under his eyes, "You should have never came back here."


	4. Chapter 4

She stood there scared for a moment. It was normal for people to think she was Katherine, but she usually only had to let them know she wasn't. They would usually let it go, but this man looked like he was out to kill. Luckily, Stefan saw what was happening and vamp-speeded to where the two were.

"She's not Katherine," Stefan says looking at the man with nothing but anger, "I think it's best if you move along now."

"You're protecting a monster son," the man said in a Southern accent, "You're one of them, aren't you? A monster?"

"I'm really not Katherine," Elena said trying to step between the men, "I'm Elena Gilbert from Mystic Falls."

"You slaughtered my family," the man accuses and Elena felt the pain in his words herself, "You killed my wife and my children. You have to remember it, when I came home while you were finishing my youngest son."

"Sir," Elena says carefully, "I'm really not Katherine. I am human, I'm sure you can smell it."

He takes a moment to sniff the air. She was beginning to think that was a bad idea because his eyes darken. She knew that look because she has seen that look on her over a year ago, it was pure hunger. Stefan notices the look cross the man's face and puts a protective arm in front of Elena trying to hide her from this man.

"You smell sweeter than a human," the man whispers in amazement, "What are you?"

"I'm just a human," she says and he gives her a wicked smile.

"Don't touch her," Stefan growls at the man and that takes his attention off Elena.

"You're one of us," he says to Stefan, "You'll taste her sooner or later, she smells too good to resist."

With that said the man left them walking out of the store. Elena and Stefan watched the door carefully, aware that the man could turn around and drain her completely. She finally shakes her head trying to rid the thoughts and goes back to looking at the clothes. Stefan followed her around as she looked at the different clothes. Once she has picked out three outfits they walk to the counter and the woman behind the counter was beautiful, blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Did you find everything okay," the woman asked and Elena smiled kindly at her.

"Yeah," she laughs, "Seems like forever sense I've been here."

"Are you from around here or something," the woman asks scanning the clothes.

"Mystic Falls," Elena says and the woman's eyes widen.

"Not too far from here," the woman comments looking down while she scans the clothes, avoiding eye contact with Elena, "Your total is $65.83."

"Here," Stefan says handing the debit card to the woman with a kind smile.

"Would you like to donate to the children's hospital," the woman asks Stefan and he looks at Elena.

"Do you," he asks Elena making her feel in charge.

"Sure," Elena nods smiling.

"Your new total is 66.83," the woman smiles as she swipes the card and hands it back to Stefan, "Would you like a recite?"

"No thanks," Stefan said grabbing the bags and looking at Elena.

"Have a good day," the woman says as they begin walking towards the door.

They walk to the car and Elena keeps replaying what the man had said in her head. What was that cure really doing to her? She knew that the cure turned vampires' human, but what else did it do? She sat in her seat next to Stefan still thinking about that man before Stefan takes her attention.

"Don't worry yourself to death," Stefan says with worry in his own voice.

"What was that man talking about," she asks, "When he said that I smelt sweeter than a human."

"I don't know," Stefan says truthfully, he had been wondering the same thing, "It might be the cure."

"Are you going to hurt me like that man said," she asks without thinking.

"I would never hurt you," he says and he was being truthful, "I'd rather hurt myself a million times than to even hurt you once."

"I know," she says shaking her head, "I'm sorry. It's just got me thinking."

Stefan and Elena pull up at the familiar mountain. They sat there for a moment getting ready to walk up that mountain. Finally, they got out beginning their five-mile hike. Elena was breathless by the time they got to where they both needed to be.

"Remember the last time we were here," he asks and she nods.

"When I told you goodbye," she says sitting on the rock she had when she said her goodbye and Stefan sat next to her.

"Yeah, but I was meaning when we were physically here," he says and she gives him a sad smile.

"When I told you I never wanted to be a vampire," she says and his smile matches hers.

"Do you remember what I told you," he asks and she looks at him a moment before he begins talking again, "I told you that if it was my choice, I'd be with you forever."

"I never stopped loving you," she whispers and that seems to cause him pain because he looks at the ground.

"I know that. I know you didn't," he says looking up at her finally, "Even though I did everything to push you away."

"Is that still what you want," she asks feeling her chest tighten, "To push me away?"

"I didn't want to before," he whispers, "I just wanted to protect you and that was the only way I knew how. When people get close to me they die, and I couldn't handle it if you died."

She looks at him and she felt his pain. She doesn't know what possess her to but she leaned in close to him. She searches his eyes for a moment before locking her lips to his and they kiss like they need it to survive. This was what they both had been waiting for, their reunion. After a long moment, Elena pulls away breathing hard.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon," she breathes, "but I'm human again, it's going to happen one day."

"I'm not ready for that yet," he sighs leaning his forehead against hers, "I never will be."

"Me neither," she whispers before his phone goes off.

"Hey Bonnie," Stefan answers and Elena smiles at him.

"Hey Stefan," she hesitates, "How's Elena? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine," Stefan says and he realizes the worry in her tone, "Why? What's up?"

"Something bad is going to happen Stefan," she says and he looks over at Elena, "I was laying down this morning and I saw a black cloud over the town and it looked like Elena was in the middle of the square."

"It could have just been a bad dream," he says and Elena looks at him wide eyes motioning for the phone, "Elena wants to talk to you."

"Okay," Bonnie said before Elena grabs the phone and puts Bonnie on speaker.

"Hey Bonnie," Elena says, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about Elena," Bonnie says, "It was probably just a bad dream."

"Tell me Bonnie Bennett," Elena says and Bonnie sighs.

"There was a dark cloud over the town and you were in the square," Bonnie sighs and Elena's silent for a moment.

"What do you think it means," Elena asks and Stefan looks over at her.

"I don't know Elena," Bonnie sighs, "I really don't know."

They finish their conversation with promises to see each other soon. When Bonnie finally hung up Elena handed the phone back to Stefan. This seemed to be one of the worst days for their minds, wondering what the man meant and now wondering what Bonnie's dream meant. Stefan stands up with his hand out for Elena.

"We don't have forever anymore," Stefan smiles, "We need to figure out a way to save Damon and get back to wherever we left off."

"Okay," she shyly smiles taking his hand, "So what's the plan?"

"Get Damon back," he says and she smiles rolling her eyes.

"Okay, but how," she asks and he smiles at her.

"We can start with the thing he knows most," Stefan says and Elena's eyes widen, "Anger. Some sort of feeling to bring the rest coming down on him… Does that sound mean?"

"Yes," she laughs, "but how are we going to make him mad?"

"We'll figure out something," he smiles and he already has an idea.

Stefan and Elena walk hand in hand towards the car, both lost in their thoughts. Stefan was wondering how to get Damon back, while Elena was thinking about their kiss. She had never felt so electrified when kissing someone, ever. She wants to push that thought away and worry about getting Damon back, but she was still so stunned by her boldness and her reaction to the kiss. When they got back to the car she felt her boldness again, so she leaned against the car pulling him by the collar of his shirt to lock their lips together. The same reaction as the last, she felt the electric current. She pulled away and they were both smiling at one another.

"We better get going," she smiles searching his bright eyes, "We have a killing vampire at home who needs our help."

"Even though he would never admit to it," Stefan smiles agreeing with her.

"He's very stubborn," she says smiling at their little game.

"He's a big bad vampire," Stefan whispers bending down so their lips were just an inch away.

"Yeah," she breathes grazing their lips at that one word.

"God, Elena," he whispers in a husky voice, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she says pulling away from him, needing the distance for a moment, "We should really go though."

"You're right," he nods hiding his hurt.

They get into the car and begin driving back home. Elena knew that she shouldn't have kissed Stefan no matter how good it felt, she needed to find a way to save Damon then she'd be able to worry about herself. She just had little restraint when it came to Stefan, she always has. Stefan on the other hand was thinking about how good that kiss was and how much he wanted to kiss her again. They pulled up at the house and sat there looking at it.

"What's the plan," she asks for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Go in there and tell him about the guy from the store," he says, "We'll see how he reacts to that."

"Okay," she nods smiling.

They stare at each other for a moment before getting out of the car. They walk towards the house and sneak glances at each other. When they opened the door there Damon was with three bodies on the ground while he sat reading the same journal from this morning. Elena holds her breath looking at the lifeless bodies on the floor.

"What do you think that man meant Stefan," Elena asks and Stefan winks at her, but Damon didn't seem to be interested enough to look at them.

"About you smelling sweeter than a human," Stefan asks and it doesn't seem to be working.

"Yeah," she says and even though they're acting, she really wants to know the answer.

"Probably smells the cure," he shrugs and glances at Damon, "What do you think Damon?"

"By the tone of your voice, it makes me think I'm supposed to care," Damon says flipping a page in the book.

"He was going to attack Elena," Stefan says searching for any sign of his brother.

"He didn't seem to do it," Damon said glancing up at Elena then looking back at the book, "She's not my responsibility so I don't care."

"Bullshit," she growls feeling frustrated.

"I don't have to take this," Damon says standing up and walking to the door.

He slams the door behind him and Elena sighs. It was going to be impossible to get Damon back, she knew. Stefan looked at the door disappointed because he really thought it would work. Stefan looks over to Elena and sees the tears in her eyes.

"I never said it was going to be easy," Stefan whispers, "It might take a while."

"I know," she says looking up at him, "I just don't know how we're going to get him back."

"We'll find a way Elena," he says pulling her into a hug, "We always find a way."

She doesn't say anything, but she doesn't have too. She snuggles into his chest and tightens her arms tightly. Stefan feels himself grow tired after the long day, when he looks at Elena he knew she was tired by the slump of her shoulders and her breathing. He smiles to himself before kissing the top of her head.

"Ready for bed," he asks quietly.

"Isn't it too early to go to sleep," she yawns.

"It's already almost 8," he whispers and she looks up at him with a confused expression.

"It seemed like the day just began," she states and he smiles.

"We didn't get up until about one," he says and her eyes widen.

"Then why am I tired," she asked looking worried.

"You just woke up yesterday," he smiles, "It's going to take longer than 24 hours to get you back in the routine. Plus, a lot has happened today."

"Yeah," she laughed, "Can't forget that."

"Let's go lay down," he smiles taking her hand leading her up the stairs.

Once he closes the door and turns toward Elena, he can see how tired she is. When he takes a step closer she walks over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and looks up at him. He gives her a wide smile and she smiles tiredly at him. He wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

"You won't leave me, will you," she asks and he feels his chest tighten at the pain in her words.

"No, Elena," he breathes, "I will never leave you."

"Good," she says laying her head flat against his chest.

They stand there in each other's arms for what felt like forever. Finally, they let go and walk over to the bed, sneaking glances at each other as they got in. It didn't take Elena long when she laid her head on the pillow to fall asleep and Stefan followed right behind her. He knew she wouldn't leave, so he slept peacefully.

Elena woke from the sound of a loud crash downstairs. She looked over and seen that Stefan was still asleep next to her. Her mind begins racing with possibilities of who or what it could be. Slowly she stood up and walked over to the door when she heard another loud crash.

"Damon," she calls opening the door and walking to the stairs, "Is that you?"


	5. Chapter 5

When Stefan wakes up Elena isn't in bed with him. He hears his phone ring and he sleepily grabs it. He looked around the room and Elena was nowhere in sight. He looks at the phone and it was Matt.

"Matt," Stefan answers with a yawn, "It's three in the morning."

"Stefan, it's about Elena," Matt says and Stefan sits up feeling fully awake, "Bonnie told me she's awake again. There was a man that came in the station looking for her, claiming to be her uncle. I haven't ever seen him before."

"Thanks Matt," Stefan says feeling worried, "I'll keep an eye out."

Elena had just walked down the stairs when there was another crash. She couldn't help her heart beating fast when she saw him. There the man stood throwing glasses at the wall, completely making the house a wreck. She recognized the man from the store when he turned to face her with evil, hungry eyes.

"What are you doing here," she asks in a whisper feeling her anger bubble in her chest, "Who the hell are you?"

"I think it's fitting to know who your killer is," he smiles wickedly at her, "My name is Joshua Robinson."

"Get the hell out of my house," she growls and he laughs.

"You can't kick a vampire out of a vampire's home," he smiles, "You don't own this house. Vampires are free to come in when there is no living owner. So, your little boyfriend can't even kick me out."

"Like hell," Stefan says and she turns to see him glaring at the man, shoulders tight with tension.

"I know who you are Stefan," Joshua says, "1864 you were turned by Katherine. You're the ripper; a monster. This has nothing to concern you, this is between me and Elena and it's best if you stay out of this."

"It concerns me when it comes to Elena," Stefan growls and Joshua takes a step closer.

"Well make in unconcern you," he says, "I don't want to kill one of my own, but I will. Don't test me son."

"You put one finger on her," Stefan says before getting pushed against the wall by the man.

"You'll what," Joshua growls pushing his hand against Stefan's neck, "Kill me? You'd be doing me a favor."

"Stop," Elena says and both men look at her, "Don't hurt him. I'll do what you want, just please don't hurt him."

"She's smart," Joshua says before releasing Stefan and facing her.

"Elena, don't," Stefan says and Joshua looks only at Elena.

"It's okay Stefan. There's no reason for you to get hurt," she says trying to convince him before walking over to him and she kisses him lightly on the lips, "I love you."

"I love you," he whispers before kissing her again and when they pull away he looks at Joshua.

"Close your eyes," she whispers and he looks at her a moment with tears in his eyes, "Close your eyes."

He hesitates a moment before doing as he was asked and she has her own tears in her eyes. She slowly let's go of the hand she didn't realize she was holding and turn towards Joshua. Suddenly, Joshua gasps stiffening before falling to the ground revealing Damon behind him holding his heart. Elena feels the urge to laugh and cry at once.

"You shouldn't have broken my stuff," Damon says looking down at the body.

"Damon," Elena laughs and Stefan opens his eyes to see his brother with the heart in his hand, "You saved me."

"It wasn't for you," he says dryly, "It was for my stuff."

"Well," she hesitates feeling hope that Damon will be coming back to them, "Thank you anyway."

"I've got errands to run," he says looking at Stefan, "Things to do and people to feed on."

"Damon," Stefan says being cut off by Damon's words.

"Don't chaste me," he says with no emotion in his voice, "I saved your girl. I deserve to celebrate."

With that Damon walks out the door. Elena didn't even know when he got home, she hadn't heard him. She looked down at the body that used to be Joshua and wondered how they were going to get rid of it. Stefan puts a hand on her shoulder and she just keeps staring at the body.

"I'll clean it up," he says and she finally looks at him, "Go back to bed."

"I can't let you clean it up, Stefan," she whispers searching his eyes, "I'm the reason he came here."

"And I am the one that should have killed him," he said looking over at the body, "If he would have hurt you-"

"Don't Stefan," she whispers know how he is, he would have blamed himself, "He didn't hurt me and if it wasn't for Damon, he would have hurt you."

"He would have killed you Elena," Stefan says meeting her brown eyes, "Joshua wanted to kill you and you were going to let him."

"To protect you," she says feeling angry, "If I didn't step in and agree he would have killed you."

"I would have died with a smile knowing that I would be protecting you," he said and she feels tears in her eyes.

"If it came down to the people I love getting killed and me," she hesitates, "I know what my choice is going to be."

"Elena, how-how could you stand there and act like it's okay," he asks in a whisper, "If you died that would have killed me."

"I'm sorry Stefan, I'm just trying to keep the people that I love safe," she says, "I was trying to keep you safe."

"No," he says shaking his head, "What you were doing was being a martyr."

"How is that any different than when you say you would die to keep me safe," she asks confused.

"Because I've already lived," he hesitates trying to calm down by taking a deep breath, "169 years I have live and you've barely begun. Now you were going to let yourself get killed?"

"If he would have bit me," she hesitates letting the tears fall, "He would have become human and then he couldn't hurt you."

"Please Elena," he hesitates letting the anger dissipate at the sight of her tears, "Don't cry. I'm sorry."

She hesitates a moment searching his eyes before giving him a tight hug. She needed this, the comfort of his arms around her. They stood there in each other's embrace thinking there was nowhere else they'd rather be. After a moment, they pulled away and Stefan smiled sadly at Elena with her sleepy eyes.

"I'll get rid of the body," he whispers and when she opens her mouth to argue he kisses her passionately, "Please don't argue with me."

"Fine," she says trying to act angry but her wide smile escapes and she curses herself.

He smiles at her as she walks up the stairs. When she shuts the door behind her she smiles. There was hope for Damon, there was really hope. She laid down on the bed smiling into the pillow when Stefan came into the room wiping his hands on a rag.

"Did you get rid of it," she asks and he smiles walking over to the bed and lies next to her.

"Yeah," he sighs and she speaks what they're both thinking.

"There's hope for Damon," she smiles sitting up to look at him, "We'll be getting Damon back."

"The question is just when," he says and he matches her beaming smile.

"I don't know," She sighs happily before straddling his lap smiling down at him, "But there is hope, Stefan."

"I know," he whispers a little distracted by her sitting on him like this.

"You'll get your brother back," she smiles leaning down to kiss him lightly.

Once she pulled away she stared into his dark eyes with a small smile. He turns them so that he's on top of her between her legs and she can't help the giggles that escape. He kisses her again more passionately on the lips before moving to her throat. He sniffs her neck and she intoxicates his senses.

"Elena," he sighs against her neck.

"Stefan," she moans and he nips her neck before pulling away to look down at her.

"We can't do this Elena," he whispers feeling an ache in his chest, "Not yet. You just woke up from a coma two days ago, now."

"I know," she nods before he gets off and lays next to her.

She lays her head on his chest and listens to his erratic heartbeat, he might be dead but somehow his heart still beats. Not as fast or as hard as a human's heartbeat, but it was still there. She feels him lay his hand on the small of her back and she pulls her head up to kiss over his heart.

"I love you," she whispers and his hand pushes harder in her back.

"I love you too," he whispers, "Goodnight Elena."

"Goodnight Stefan," she whispers as sleep pulls her in once more.

Stefan lays there looking down at her for a moment before getting up and going down the stairs. He pours himself a glass of whiskey with one of the glasses that Joshua didn't break. He wished that he was the one to keep Elena safe instead of Damon. Stefan was pulled out of his thoughts when Damon came in through the front door holding some red-haired woman.

"Not another one," Stefan says to Damon before taking a long sip of the warm liquor.

"I told you not to chaste me," Damon says to Stefan while looking at the silently dazed woman, "Where is the girl anyway?"

"Elena's asleep," Stefan says and Damon looks over at him, "I'm tired of waking up in the middle of the night to clean up your mess Damon."

"I could have said the same thing Stefan," Damon retorts, "Like I told your girl, you're no saint Brother."

"I know what I done," Stefan says, "and I regret it."

"You don't even know what you put Elena through when you went on your spiral," his brother says and Stefan pours himself another glass, "I had to take care of a girl that lost her boyfriend to bloodlust."

"Do you still care about her," Stefan asks and Damon's eyes widen for a moment.

"That's a stupid question," Damon laughs, "I don't care about anything or anyone, especially Elena."

"Good," Stefan shrugs knowing that his brother was going to say anything to keep Elena away from him because when she left she caused him so much pain.

Damon stands there a moment before turning to the woman and pushing her hair away. He bent his head down and bit her, but with her being so silent you would have thought he was just kissing the girl. Stefan shakes his head before drinking the cup of whiskey. He couldn't stand there any longer so he puts the cup down and walks back upstairs to where Elena was. When he entered the room the moonlight filled the room and glowing against Elena's olive skin. Stefan felt possessed when he walked over, squatted down next to her and kissed her lips lightly.

"Hey," she whispers while her eyes fluttered open, "What time is it?"

"Probably about five," he whispers back moving the hair from her eyes, "Go back to sleep."

"Okay," she obeys and closes her eyes falling back to sleep.

Stefan sat there for a moment before getting back into bed next to her. She turned towards him laying her head on his chest again and he smiled to himself. He knew that when Damon finally came back to them, Elena would have to choose between the two of them again. He wanted to be with her more than anything, but if she was happier with Damon then Stefan would have to be okay with that. He would enjoy these memories of them for as long as he can. Finally, he felt sleep pulling him in and he didn't fight it.

When Elena woke up she felt Stefan running his hand up and down her spine. She smiled at the small touch and puts her hand on his chest as she looks up at him. He was looking at her with nothing but love in his eyes and it overwhelmed her to say the least. She absent mindedly began making circles with her finger on his chest.

"Morning," she smiled and he smiled back at her.

"Morning," he whispers, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," she smiles, "How about you? Any sex dreams I'm expected to read in your journal?"

"You'll have to wait and see," he laughs.

"You hungry," she asks and he smiles.

"I'll go make you something," he smiles trying to sit up, but she puts her hand on his chest.

"Mister Salvatore," she says in a sexy voice, "I'm going to go fix us a mean bowl of cereal. You stay here."

"But," he says before getting cut off.

"I won't burn your house down making cereal," she smiles before jumping out of bed, "Don't move, I'll be right back."

She doesn't give him the chance to argue as she walks out of the room. She walks slowly down the steps and when she's on the last step she sees Damon sitting in a chair with a dead body in front of a door. She shakes her head walking over to wear Damon was drinking a whiskey. She was sick of waking up to dead bodies on the floor.

"Damon," she begins and he looks up from the glass to look at her.

"Elena," he says dryly.

"Don't keep doing this to yourself," she begs, "This isn't you."

"What are you talking about," he asks having the decency to look confused.

"You killing these people," she says pointing towards the dead woman, "Drinking blood is one thing, but you killing them to make yourself feel better is totally different. I'm tired of waking up to dead bodies. I can't believe you can be so arrogant!"

"I can't believe how stupid you are to call a vampire arrogant," he growls standing up.

"You wouldn't do anything," she says feeling bold.

She regretted the words after she said them. Damon must have taken them as a challenge and his eyes turned red, before turning into vampire mode. He bares his teeth to her and pulls her hair, exposing her neck to him. He gives her an evil grin before taking a whiff of her scent. He goes in towards her neck and suddenly there was a loud thump from the other side of the room. Stefan holds Damon by the throat against the wall and Elena feels the tears prick her eyes.

"How could you," she sobs looking at Damon, "How could you of all people try to hurt me?"

"You hurt me," he growls through gritted teeth, "You're the reason for all of this. You're no better than Katherine."

"I'm nothing like Katherine," she growls, "I can't believe I wanted to help you. You're helpless."

"I never wanted your help," he says before Stefan snaps his neck letting Damon fall to the floor.

Elena stood there looking at Damon. It was one thing to say hurtful words to her, but he tried to kill her. He had told her he would never hurt her, that he loved her, but she knew that Damon was gone. She finally looked at Stefan and he vamp-sped over to her and pulled her into his arms.

"How could he," she sobs into his shoulder hugging him like he was her life-line, "Why would he try to hurt me?"

"That's not Damon," he whispers into her hair, "Our Damon would never have tried to hurt you. He would have killed for you."

"This is Damon now," she says in a whisper, "This Damon doesn't care if he hurts me, this Damon wanted to hurt me."

"It's okay," Stefan says, "He won't hurt you, I promise."

"Stefan," she says pulling away to look at him, "I can't stay here anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

Stefan stood there stunned for a moment. He understood why she wanted to move out, but he just got her back. Damon still laid unconscious on the floor and she stood there with a tear stained face. He takes a deep breath and nods, unable to get any words out.

"I can't stay here worrying if I'm going to get attacked," she hesitates, "I'll need someone to protect me."

"I understand," he whispers, "But if you think I'm going to leave you alone for one second you're wrong."

"Then come with me," she whispers searching his eyes, "We can go to my parent's cabin. Just you and me, Stefan."

"Like our weekend get away," he asks and the memory of them at the cabin makes her smile.

"Even better," she laughs, "No Elijah to come and ruin our fun."

"Yeah," he nods smiling at the love of his life, "Go pack, we'll leave."

"Okay," she says kissing his cheek and leaves him.

He stands there and hears Damon grumble as he wakes up. Stefan watches his brother ready to snap his neck again if he thought about hurting Elena. He loved Damon, but he wasn't going to let nobody hurt Elena. Damon slowly sits up rubbing his neck.

"You're an ass," Damon grumbles.

"You shouldn't have tried to bite Elena," Stefan shrugs, "You know she has the cure in her. You would have turned human and you would have killed her."

"So," he asks watching Stefan as he finally stood up.

"We're leaving Damon," Stefan says, "I don't know when we'll be back or even if we will."

"Okay," his brother nods, "Have fun with your girl."

Stefan doesn't get the chance to answer as Elena walks down the stairs with a suit case in each hand. She looks to see Damon and she doesn't come any closer to them when she reaches the door. Stefan vamp speeds over to her taking the bags from her. He walks out the door and she was about to follow, but Damon finally spoke.

"Goodbye Elena," he says and she looks over her shoulder at him.

"Goodbye Damon," she says before looking forward and going out the door.

She went over to Stefan as he put the last suit case in the trunk. He looked at her smiling and she smiled back at him. They got into the small car and sat there a moment. Both with heavy hearts they begin driving. The drive was peaceful, they were both sitting against their seats enjoying the ride.

They pulled up to the cabin about an hour after they began driving. They sat there and just took in the cabin. He looked over at Elena and seen the sadness in her eyes. He wrapped his arm around the back of the seat to get a better look at her.

"We don't have to stay here," he says and she shakes her head.

"No," she sighs, "I want to be here. I'm just having a moment."

"Okay," he nods and she gives him a sad smile.

"I'm ready," she smiles.

They get out of the car and each grab a suit case. They walk in the house, both lucky that Elena didn't have to invite him in because there was really no living owner for the house. They looked at each other for a moment before she grabbed his collar and pulls his lips against hers. As the kiss grew he picked her up causing her wrap her legs around his waist, the small contact causing him to groan against her lips. He put her on the counter so he could just be there without worrying if he'd drop her or she'd get hurt by his tight grip. She begins to tug on his shirt.

"I love you," she whispers and it comes out in a small moan as he begins to assault her neck with kisses.

"I love you," he says nipping her neck lightly causing her to let out a small giggle.

"If I knew you'd be doing this I would have told you to come with me here when I got up," she sighs and he smiles against her neck before pulling away to look her in the eyes.

"Oh really," he asks playfully before giving her a small peck on the lips.

"Yes," she laughed and she put her hands on his shoulders pulling him closer and exposing her neck to him.

He smiled before kissing her neck again. She let out a few soft moans causing him to suck on her neck carefully. They both felt their pleasure building, but they both knew right now just wasn't the time for them. Elena whimpered when Stefan pulled away looking into her eyes that were so dark from desire they looked black.

"We need to stop," he whispers in a husky voice, both breathing hard.

"Why," she asks challenging him, they both knew if she pulled away he would have dropped it, but she didn't want to make it this easy for him.

"You've already had a long day and it's barely even started," he says and she shrugs.

"Another reason," she asks.

"Because I love you," he says and before he can finish she cuts in.

"People that love each other have sex," she smiles, "It comes with the package."

"Because I love you," he repeats, "I think we shouldn't rush into this right now."

"I love you too," she says smiling with wide eyes, letting the game drop.

He smiles back at her before giving her a quick peck on the lips. They walked in the kitchen and there was no food, which they should have figured because no one has been here in a couple years at the least. She had almost forgot about what Damon had tried to do, but then she's see a knife and it came back. Yeah, Damon might have not tried to stab her, but being bitten by a vampire felt like a knife to your body and your soul. Then she tried to think of happy things, like her friends. Suddenly, she felt like she had the best idea in the world and used her phone to call Bonnie, which she answered on the second ring.

"Bonnie," Elena says smiling and Stefan gives her a questioning look, "I have an idea and I need your help."


	7. Chapter 7

Elena sat there feeling excited. She knew that Bonnie would agree and it was perfect. Elena needed the distraction more than anything right now. She was going to have a surprise baby shower for Caroline.

"When do you think we can go to the party store," she asked Stefan an hour after she got off the phone with Bonnie.

"We can go tomorrow," he smiles at her.

"Thanks," she says leaning over to kiss his cheek.

She sat on the couch next Stefan while they waited on their pizza to be delivered, she hoped the delivery man or woman wouldn't get lost. She was writing down everything they would need; food, games, and the gift from her and Stefan. She didn't know what to get Caroline, she didn't want to get the common gift which were diapers, but she hadn't seen nor heard from Caroline in over a year. She had asked Bonnie on the phone not to tell Caroline, just to tell her it was a girl's day.

"What should we get Caroline," she asked Stefan hoping he was creative or had an idea on what she already has.

"Umm," he hesitates, "She doesn't have a crib. We can get it personalized."

"How can we get a personalized crib though Stefan," she asks and he gives her a smile.

"I have been around for 169 years," he says with a smile, "I know how to build things."

"You know how to build a crib," she asks laughing, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Draw," he smiles, "I can't draw a circle or a straight line."

"Well," she laughs, "I think I've got everything figured out now."

"Oh really," he asks playfully.

"The only flaw Stefan Salvatore has is drawing," she laughs, "and he has sex dreams he refuses to tell his girlfriend. Which is very rude by the way."

"I don't want to spoil it for you," he whispers before he begins to kiss her neck again.

"You're such a tease," she sighs happily.

"You love it," he smiles as she lets out a soft moan.

"I love you," she corrects letting the words fall off her tongue like silk.

She tosses the paper over as he begins to push her against the couch as he crawls up her, leaving kisses all over her clothed body. Her skin was on fire, she wanted to get the shirt off, she needed to get it off. She wraps her arms around his neck while entangling her fingers in his hair as he bends to kiss her plumped lips. He began to grind her hips with his, both moaning in pleasure even through their clothes. Their little game of teasing disappeared both hungry with desire they both had never felt so strongly before. As Elena began to pull off his shirt he halted his moves and pulled away, remembering what Joshua had said about him going to taste her sooner or later. Although Stefan didn't think he would lose control, he didn't want to take that chance yet.

"We can't keep starting and stopping Stefan," she says trying to catch her breath.

"I know," Stefan sighs running his hand through his hair as he sits up, "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong Stefan," she asks wrapping her arm around his shoulder.

"It's nothing," he whispers back before looking at her with a sad smile.

"It has to be something Stefan," she says feeling her concern grow, "Just tell me. If you don't want this-"

"I want this here more than anything," he cuts her off searching her eyes, "You have to believe that."

"Then what is it," she asked feeling like a broken record.

"It's just something that Joshua had said," he sighs, feeling weak because he couldn't look past that, "When he said that I'll end up tasting you sooner or later."

"Stefan," she sighs before laying her forehead against his shoulder, "I trust you. You know what my blood will do to a vampire, and maybe one day you'll want to be human, but you won't hurt me."

"How do you know that," he asks sounding angrier than he was.

"Because when I was human you never bit me without me asking," she says pulling away to look at him, "Even when I asked you too, you always hesitated."

"That's different now," he says and her eyes widen a little, taking in every word, "Joshua was right, you smell way better than any human. I don't want to lose control and hurt you in anyway."

"You won't hurt me Stefan," she repeats, "I know you would never hurt me on purpose and I know you think I'm this fragile human."

"I don't think you're a fragile human," he smiles, "I think you're this wonderful human that I have to make sure not to let anyone, including myself, hurt you."

"So, no sex," she asks and he smiles before giving her a quick kiss.

"Not right now," he says and she nods unable to hide her sad smile, "Definitely soon if you keep teasing me with those sex dream statements."

"You're the one teasing me," she groans, "You mess me up and stop before I can even get your shirt off. Then you have these sex dreams you won't tell me about because you think it will 'spoil' it. You play dirty Mister Salvatore."

"I thought you said I played nice Miss Gilbert," he smirks.

"Well I take it back," she says crossing her arms across her chest, "You are very mean to me, depriving me of what I want."

"It will be worth it later," he promises and gives her a quick kiss.

They sit there on the couch watching Twilight on the television, Stefan is mentally mocking the movie. Vampires don't sparkle, they burn unless they're lucky enough to have a daylight ring, he thinks to himself. About fifteen minutes into the movie the pizza man arrives. Stefan didn't like the way the man was staring at Elena as she paid him and told him she was sorry for his trouble of finding the place. Once the man left, looking over his shoulder at Elena Stefan noticed, she sat down on the couch opening the box pulling out a slice for him and another for her. After they pressed play on the movie again his phone buzzed, letting him know that Bonnie was calling.

"Hey," he says and Elena pauses the movie looking at him, he waves his hand to let her know to keep playing.

"Stefan," Bonnie asked and he heard the worry in her tone as he stood up and walked out the door to stand on the porch.

"Bonnie, what's wrong," he asks as he shuts the door behind him.

"I had another dream this morning," she says, "I didn't want to worry Elena or anything, but I'm going to need to put a spell so nobody but you and Elena can enter without either of your permission if that's okay with you guys."

"Why," he asks, "What'd you see?"

"They're going to come after Elena," she said being very vague.

"Who is, Bonnie," he asks worried.

"Vampires and werewolves," Bonnie said and he wanted to laugh.

"Why werewolves," he asks, "I understand vampires, but werewolves?"

"I really don't know," she sighs, "The only thing I can think of is so the vampires can't have it. I don't know that much on the cure, but I'm going to check my book to see if there's anything in it that could help."

"Do whatever you have to do," he says, "but I'll have to ask Elena."

"Don't tell her about the dream yet," Bonnie begs, "At least until I can figure out why I saw werewolves in my dream."

"Okay," he says nodding, "I'm going to go ask her and I'll text you with what she says."

"Okay," Bonnie hesitates, "Just don't tell her yet."

"I won't," he promises, "I'll talk to you later Bonnie."

"Okay," she says and he can hear her smile, "Bye Stefan."

"You won't what Stefan," Elena asks and he turns around to look at her.

"We need to talk," he says nervously.


	8. Chapter 8

Elena stood there feeling her chest tighten. She had only heard Stefan tell Bonnie he won't do something, out of complete curiosity she had to find out what. Now with him standing in front of her looking nervous she didn't really want to know anymore. She wanted to just go back in the cabin and finish her movie with Stefan.

"What is it," she asked letting her nervousness be shown in her voice.

"Bonnie wants to put a spell on the Lake House," he says calmly, "Sense there is no living owner people can come and go as they please here."

"Why though," she asks, "I can go buy the house sense I'm technically alive now and vampires can't enter without my permission."

"It's not just vampires she's worried about," he says and Elena looks at him with a confused expression.

"Who else would want to come in and get me," she asks and Stefan runs his hand through his hair.

"Werewolves," he lets the word slip out, "We don't know exactly why sense for all we know the cure only helps vampires."

"Are you going to tell me fairies are also going to come after me," she asks sarcastically, "Then leprechauns are going to be riding unicorns into town to find me?"

"Elena," he begins but is cut off by her.

"You worry too much Stefan," she says taking a step closer, "I love how protective you are, but I'll be fine."

"You don't know that," he whispers looking down at her hand as she puts it on his chest.

"You're right," she smiles looking into his green eyes, "but if it would make you feel better, text Bonnie and tell her to come put the spell on the place before the baby shower. Until then, we have a few things we need to do before anyone comes needing to talk to you."

"Like what," he asks in a husky voice loving how she teases him.

"You won't break me," she whispers getting up on her tip toes so close that her lips brush his when she whispers even softer, "You won't break me."

He smiles a little at her efforts in trying to seduce him and it would have worked, if he didn't still have Joshua's words worrying him. He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him as he kissed her. If she wanted to tease, then he was going to tease her. As their desire grew he let her take his shirt off this time as he lifted hers. Their shirts were tossed to the ground as he lifted her causing her legs to wrap around his hips, he pushed her back against the wood of the cabin causing her to let out a moan. He kept grinding into her until she was frantic, wanted their pants off more than ever. He began sucking carefully on her neck. He decided that if she believed he wouldn't hurt her in any way, he'd let himself get lost in her.

"Please," she begged in a moan, not sure exactly what she wants, "Stefan."

"What, Baby," he asks in a husky tone against her neck, still grinding his hips against hers.

"Stop teasing," she says and he smiles against her neck.

"If you're sure," he hesitates pulling back to look into her eyes that are as black as coal.

"More than anything," she breathes smiling at him, "Make love to me."

He didn't need any more convincing, the look she had said it all for him. Her eyes held so much trust and love he felt his own heart swell. He let her unbutton his pants before he undid hers, letting her down only long enough to get them off them, before hoisting her back up both smiling. There were no more words spoken as they let themselves get lost in one another. As he thrusted into her they both moaned with pleasure.

"Stefan," she moaned loudly as she let herself go, her walls fluttering around him.

"Elena," he let her name fall off his lips joining her over the edge.

They stood there completely naked still holding onto each other. Elena felt her bones were like jelly against the wall. Finally, once they were both able to breath normally he pulled himself out of her and let her stand on her own two feet. They kept sneaking peaks at each other as they got dressed. They walked inside and Elena didn't sit on the couch, she grabbed her blanket before walking outside. At first, he didn't follow her, but about fifteen minutes he went outside to where she was standing in front of the lake on the dock with the blanket around her shoulders. He slowly walked to where she was before wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head on her shoulder.

"Having another moment," he asks smiling.

"Jeremy broke his arm diving off this dock when he was six. My dad taught me how to fish right off the edge over there. So many memories," she hesitates, "Do you ever think about us, what our future will be like, our memories?"

"I think there's a lot of conversations to be had about our future," he smiles sadly, "about the kind of life we could have together."

"Now there's a box that we shouldn't open," she says and he can hear the sadness in her tone.

"Oh, we can open it," he says reassuringly, "Whenever you're ready."

"No. I'd rather just be here," she hesitates as she begins to stroke his arm with her thumb, "Now."

"You know, this is a future memory. It's where your boyfriend whispered to you that he loved you," he smiles before pressing his lips against her hair where her ear is and whispers, "I love you."

"And this is a future memory where you get into a fight about who loves who more with your girlfriend," she says as he kisses her cheek, "I love you more Stefan Salvatore."

"Impossible," he smiles, "I had to search for a way to wake you up for a year, without even knowing if there was still hope for us."

"The whole time I was asleep I was reliving the best day of my life," she whispers, "That day we bumped into each other in the hallway."

"We share the same best day," he smiled.

"So, I think I love you more," she smiles as he tightened his arms around her.

"Whatever you want to think," he whispers into her ear, "We both know that I'm the one that loves you more."

"Nope," she laughs as he nips her ear carefully.

They look up into the night sky looking at the stars. This was where they needed to be, here together in each other's arms. Finally, Elena pulled away from Stefan, turning to smile at him. The baby shower coming back to her mind.

"How long will it take you to make two cribs," she asked and he smiled at her.

"If I start tonight," he hesitates thinking, "I can vamp speed it and get it done by tomorrow afternoon."

"And if you started tomorrow morning," she asks.

"I could finish it tomorrow evening," he smiles.

"I'd really like to have the baby shower sooner rather than later," she states and he nods.

"I better go work on it then," he says before giving her a quick kiss, "I'll be in later."

"I love you," she smiles at him.

"I love you too," he whispers before walking into the woods to get some lumber.

Elena stands there a moment unsure of what to do. She decides to go back inside, knowing he would prefer her to be in the house safe. She walks over and sit on the couch, finishing the movie. Halfway through the movie her eyes slowly begin to grow heavy, so she lays down with the blanket over her and closes her eyes falling asleep.

Elena was woken up by strong arms wrapping around her. When she opened her eyes, Stefan was picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom that was closest. She smiled sleepily at him as she put her hand on his cheek making him look down at her. They walked into the bedroom and as he was laying her down she grabbed his collar making him come down with her.

"Are you done," she asked sleepily.

"I just need to engrave their names on it," he smiled, "When we go to the store in the morning I'll grab some paint."

"You're amazing," she whispers, "Get some rest, you can engrave their names in the morning."

"Okay," he whispers smiling as he rolled over and laid next to her.

She curled up in his arms and laid her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her soft, dark brown hair with a faint smile. She kissed his chest lightly, loving the feel of his arm around her. When he held her she felt like an army could come in the house and he'd protect her. She loved that about him, wishing she could do the same.

"Goodnight Elena," he whispers, "I love you."

"Goodnight," she whispers back, "I love you too."

They both fell asleep peacefully. Elena dreamt of the future she wanted to have with Stefan; marriage, children, growing old, she wanted it all with Stefan. She knew that the only thing from their dream they could have was marriage where he's still a vampire. In her dream, it was everything she wanted, it was a happy dream that hid a sad truth.

When Elena woke up the next morning she was alone in her bed. She carefully walked down the stairs and outside looking around to see if Stefan was out there. She walked around outside until she heard a drill going off in the shed. She smiled to herself as she walked to the door and leaned against the frame looking at him.

"Hey," she smiled as he turned around to see her smiling and he turned off the drill.

"Hey," he smiled putting the drill on the table before walking over to her giving her a quick kiss, "Did you just get up?"

"Yeah," she laughed, "What about you?"

"A couple hours ago," he shrugs, "Just finished up the engraving, all I have to do is paint them."

She nodded before walking around and looking at the cribs. They were a beautiful oak color and the names were written in cursive. She turned around with a beaming smile. She couldn't believe how good both cribs were.

"Lizzie and Josie," she smiled laughing.

"They picked the names when they found out she was pregnant," he smiled, "One's for their real mother and the other for Caroline's mom."

"It's beautiful Stefan," she said running up to him and jumping into his arms hugging him tightly, "You're amazing."

"They're okay," he shrugs, "I'll make another one later down the road and it will be a lot better."

"They're perfect," she laughs kissing him passionately.

"Are you about ready to go to the party store," he asks when she pulls away.

"More than anything," she laughs, "Let me just get dress and we can leave."

She walked back towards the house with Stefan following her. When they walked in the room she grabbed her shirt, but he took her hands away giving her a smirk. She dropped her hands watching his as he lifted the shirt for her. Once the shirt was on the floor he began undoing her pants, once they were at her ankles she stepped out of them.

"You're beautiful," he whispered before claiming her lips as his, unexpectedly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he lifted her up. When she wrapped her legs around his hips tightly he vamp speeded over to the wall, causing her to hit her back against the wall. The impact did not alter their kiss. He pulls his head away and lays it on her shoulder both panting.

"We better go," he says breathlessly, "We'll pick this up when we get back."

"Okay," she giggles as she sets her feet on the ground.

They both get dressed before leaving to go to the store. It was everything Elena had remembered, seeing the people getting things for a party. Her and Stefan walked over to where the baby shower things were. When they began looking at the little games a woman walked down the aisle.

"Awe," the woman coos as Elena grabs another game before looking at the pregnant woman, "How far along on you? You're not even showing."

"Oh, this isn't for me," Elena laughs and Stefan wraps his arm around her waist pulling her into his side, "I'm having a surprise baby shower for my friend."

"Well I've always heard that when a friend gets pregnant," the woman hesitates smiling at the couple as she rubs her belly, "that you end up getting pregnant. That's how I got this little one."

"How far along are you," Elena asks feeling her heart melt for the pregnant woman, choosing to ignore the pang in her chest at the woman's words.

"Today makes the fifth month," the woman smiles, "I'm Jessica by the way."

"Elena," she replied politely, "Are you having a boy or a girl?"

"Boy," Jessica laughed, "My husband was so excited because I kept taunting him about if it was a girl that she would be dating and needing to talk about boys. Kevin, my husband, is already planning on the best collages for basketball."

"That's amazing," Elena's eyes light up.

"You and your husband are cute together," Jessica says and Elena's smile slips a little as she feels Stefan's arm tighten, "You guys will make beautiful babies."

"Thank you," Stefan says and Elena looks up at him, she noticed he's been looking at her the whole time.

"I better go before my husband thinks my water already broke," Jessica laughed, "Men can be so overdramatic at times. It was great meeting you and your husband, Elena."

"You too Jessica," Elena smiled as the woman left them.

Elena went back to looking at games, trying to distract herself from what Jessica had told her. Stefan couldn't help, but stare at her seeing the look of sadness evident on her face. He knew she was thinking about the future she has with him and the future they could have. He knew that he would do anything to never see her this sad again.

"I want to," he whispers and she turns to look at him, "I want to be the father of your children one day."


	9. Chapter 9

She stood there in the store stunned. She didn't know what to say to Stefan. Sense knowing what he was, she just kind of let the rest of her dreams go. She knew vampires could procreate or age, so she decided that children and growing old together were out of the equation for them.

"No Stefan," she whispers shaking her head, "I could never ask you to give up eternity for me."

"Eternity wouldn't be worth living without you in it," he whispers, "I'm not saying right now, but once we get everything figured out with Damon and you're ready to start thinking about children, I'm ready when you are."

"Stefan," she whispers as tears prick her eyes and instead of explaining what she feels, she hugs him tightly.

"I love you Elena Gilbert," he whispers as he tightens his hold on her, "More than anything in this world.

She just holds onto him feeling her heart swell she thought to be impossible. She finally pulled away with a shy smile before grabbing a couple more cheesy games they had for baby showers. Once they paid for the stuff, making sure Stefan got his paint and dinner, they went home. Elena texted Bonnie to go ahead and get Caroline because Elena knew by the time the girls got there everything would be ready.

"I'm going to go paint those cribs and I'll be in to help with dinner," Stefan said as they pulled into the graveled driveway.

"Be careful," she smiles before leaning over to give him a quick kiss.

"Don't burn the house down," he smiled before getting out of the small car.

Elena sat there smiling for a moment, watching Stefan walk to the building he had been working on earlier that morning. She finally got out of the car caring the bag with all their stuff into the house. She put the games on the table in the living room and took the bag that held the food into the kitchen. She began making the spaghetti that she knew was Caroline's favorite. She was so into cooking she hadn't noticed it had already been half an hour and Stefan was walking in with paint on his hands.

"Let me wash my hands and you get everything else ready," he smiled walking past her to the sink.

"How long until they dry," Elena asked as she stirred the noodles.

"About an hour or so," he said drying his hands on the hand towel that laid next to her, "I will take it from here."

"Thank you," she laughed nervously because she knew that was one thing her and her mother had in common, they couldn't cook.

She began to blow up the balloons she had bought and laying them around on the ground. She lays the games all around the table smiling as she does so. She had always pictured doing this for Caroline and Bonnie. As she puts the last game on the table she hears the door knob rattle.

"Is this some sick joke Bonnie? I thought you said we'd be just watching a movie tonight," Caroline's voice boomed in the house and when she turns around and sees Elena, tears feel both of their eyes as they looked at each other, "Elena?"

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I will make the next one a lot longer. As always thank you for being so supportive of this story and I appreciate all of you.**

 **xo hannahagee01**


	10. Chapter 10

Elena stood there smiling at the blonde woman with tears in both of their eyes. Elena knew she would see Caroline one day, but it was like she never left. Well, other than Caroline being pregnant she hadn't changed a bit. Caroline took an attentive step closer, she couldn't believe Elena was here.

"Elena," Caroline asked again and Elena broke out of her trance.

"Hi Caroline," Elena laughed and with those two words the young woman vamp sped over to her best friend pulling her into a tight hug, if the pregnancy belly wasn't there then they would have been one person or getting close to it.

"Group hug," Caroline said as she turned to look at Bonnie who was smiling at the girls.

"Okay," Bonnie laughed getting into the group hug with tears in her own eyes.

"You too Mister Salvatore," Caroline says and Stefan shakes his head.

"I don't do hugs," he says with a hint of a smile.

"Get over yourself," Caroline says and Elena nods before he walks over giving them all a tight squeeze.

The three girls still hugged one another after Stefan pulled away going back to the food. Elena hadn't seen Bonnie sense she woke up, but she hadn't even talked to Caroline. Elena felt a little kick from Caroline's belly before laughing. Elena pulled away and looked at the growing belly.

"Well hello," Elena cooed.

"That's your aunt Elena," Caroline said to her stomach, "She's been gone for a little while, but she's back."

"And I can't wait to meet you guys," Elena smiled at the stomach before looking over her shoulder when she got the feeling of being watched, and it was Stefan watching her carefully with a small smile.

"Aunt Bonnie will tell you the whole story when you guys get here," Bonnie laughed as her own tears fall down her cheek.

"Where's Ric," Elena asked looking behind them for a moment.

"It was supposed to be a girls' day," Caroline said looking over at Bonnie who gave an innocent smile.

"He'll be here shortly," Bonnie smiled, "I told him about the plan and he said he wanted to see you. He'll be here soon."

"You sneaky little witch," Caroline laughs shaking her head, "I might need to be careful on trusting our girls' days, you'll have me crying every time."

"You know you love me," Bonnie laughs, "And those are happy tears."

"I shouldn't have wore makeup," Caroline laughed through her tears.

"Awe," Elena cooed before pulling Caroline in for another hug.

"There's our girl," Elena heard a familiar voice say from the door and she pulled away from Caroline to see Alaric, "Hi Elena."

"Ric," Elena whispered before running over to give him a tight hug.

"It's good to see you Elena," Alaric whispered and she nodded against his shoulder.

"You too Ric," she said still in a whisper before pulling away to look at him, "Congratulations. The both of you will be great parents."

"Thank you, Elena," he countered with a smile, "For everything."

She nodded unable to get any words out. The girls all sat on the couch talking about everything, the past and the future. Elena had missed this, she had missed both of her friends dearly. It wasn't long until Alaric and Stefan went to grab the gifts for Caroline. Elena tried to distract her with questions of her wedding.

"Stefan told me you and Alaric got married," Elena hesitated, "What was it like?"

"It was wonderful," she smiled remembering the day fondly, "It was right after we found out I was pregnant. We had only planned it for about three weeks before having it. Everyone came; well except you and mom."

"How are you doing with that," Elena asked remembering how hard it was for Caroline right after she lost her mom.

"I miss her," Caroline nodded trying to sound strong, but anyone could look in her eyes and see she was breaking, "I thought I missed her terribly when she died, I mean I did, but now… Now that I'm pregnant I miss her more. Having my own babies makes me miss my mom. I always pictured that I would be human telling my mom that I was pregnant and we would celebrate, not that I'd be a vampire carrying someone else's babies telling my mom's grave."

"Elena," Alaric grunted from the door, "Will you come hold this door open for me?"

"Oh yeah," Elena said getting up running over to the door, holding it open as the boys carried the first crib.

"I'll get the next one Ric," Stefan said as they sat the crib down with no effort at all.

"I'll help," Elena chimes in wanting a few moments with Stefan.

He smiled at her before walking out the door, with her behind him. When they reached the crib, she smiled to herself. It had turned out beautiful. Stefan watched Elena carefully as she ran her hand along the side of the crib.

"This is beautiful, Stefan," she breathes staring at it carefully, "I can't believe you made this."

"I could have done better," he whispered tilting his head to get a better look at her, "If I had more time I could have done more detailing to it."

"I don't see how," she said with a sad smile as a tear fell.

"Hey," he whispered putting his hands on her face so she would look at him, "What's wrong?"

"No Stefan," she said as he wiped the tear away, "I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me."

"That's like telling a human not to breath," he sighs laying his forehead against hers, "I always worry about you, Elena. I worry about you because I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers closing her eyes letting another tear fall.

"Please tell me what wrong," he breathes.

"It's really nothing," she says opening her eyes to look at him, "It's just… I know that the only way we will ever be able to have a family is by you giving eternity up for only sixty years of real life. I don't ever want you to feel obligated because I'm human again that the only way for us to be together is for you to take the cure. I want to be with you forever Stefan, but I'm not going to live that long. I get at the most seventy years before my times up."

He doesn't say anything as his own eyes fill with tears. He knew what she was meaning, that he would really loose her one day and he won't be able to wake her up. He would have to go the rest of eternity without the one person that made it worth living. He couldn't handle these feelings, so he bent down drawing her lips to his and kissed her with so much passion it hurt. He never wanted to lose Elena, he didn't want to give up his light in the dark world. Elena was his soulmate, his soul rested with her and only her.

"Elena," Bonnie called as she approached the couple and smiled a little as they pulled away from each other, "Caroline was getting worried. Sorry, I should have knocked or something."

"It's fine," Elena said nervously with a blush, "We'll be heading right in. Do you mind holding the door for us?"

"Sure," Bonnie smiled and Elena nodded before picking up the crib and Stefan helped.

The walked up the stairs into the cabin. They didn't really have any trouble, other than Elena's arms being a little sore it went great. As soon as they put down the crib Elena saw Alaric and Caroline smiling at each other on the couch and blushing. Elena shook her head after a moment, it's going to take her a while to get use to them being together.

"Those are gorgeous," Caroline squealed getting up slowly and walking over to cribs, "Where did you get these?"

"Stefan made them," Elena says as Stefan wraps his arm around her waist.

"It's gorgeous," she repeats and Elena sees the tears in her eyes, "They even have their names on them. I can't believe you made this, Stef!"

"I knew you didn't have a crib," he shrugged.

"It's perfect," Caroline says before giving Stefan and Elena a hug, "Thank you guys. I love it, and I love you both."

"We love you Care," Elena whispers as Caroline pulls away.

After a few moments of Caroline gushing over the cribs they all sat down. Stefan pulled up as chair and sat in it, pulling Elena on his lap. Bonnie, Caroline, and Alaric all sat on the couch as the five of the shared old memories, Caroline trying to embarrass Elena by talking about when Matt had come over and her dad had kept popping in the room they were watching a movie. After the memory was shared there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Elena smiled as she stood up and walked towards the door.

She opened the door and nobody was there. She looked around the yard, but still no one. She was about to shut the door before a package caught her eye. She bent down picking up the neatly wrapped box with "it's a girl" wrapping paper on it.

"Who's it from," Caroline asked as Elena looked at the tag.

"Hey Blondie," Elena began to read, "From… Damon."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize for the delay on updating. Life had gotten in the way, but I'm back. I will probably just be updating weekly instead of updating everyday. Thank you so much and as always, I appreciate the reviews, messages, and you taking the time to read my story.**

Elena had stood there stunned, she couldn't believe Damon came and didn't try to ruin their party. She saw the hesitant in Caroline's eyes, but still she handed the present to the young mother. Elena sat back on Stefan's lap watching Caroline open the present. When she held up two small teddy bears, one pink and the other purple.

"Alaric," Caroline whispered with tears in her eyes, "Aren't these adorable?"

"They are," Alaric smiled at her before looking over to see a concerned Elena.

"I'm going to go outside a minute," Stefan whispers in Elena's ear and she nods.

"I'll come with you," she whispers back feeling her stomach knot up.

They leave the other three in the living room gushing over the present from Damon. When they entered the night air Elena felt goose bumps go down her arms. Stefan was standing there searching the area, Elena figured looking for Damon. He let out a small sigh, making him loosen up before looking back at Elena with tired eyes.

"Where do you think he is," she asks reading his mind, "In town hurting people?"

"I don't really know," he sighs pulling her towards his chest and she nestles her head under his chin, "He can't get in the cabin… He won't hurt you, I promise."

"I know," she whispers, though she wanted to tell him to not make a promise he can't keep.

"How are you doing," he asks pulling back just enough to look her in the eyes, searching them for any sign of fear or anything else other than happy.

"I'm okay," she yawns, "It's just been a long day."

"Elena," Caroline calls from the door and they turn to look at the young blonde, "We got to go, I have an appointment in the morning and Alaric has to teach... I've missed you so much, thank you for tonight."

"It was my pleasure," Elena laughs as Caroline runs up to her wrapping her arms tightly around Elena, "I missed you too Care, very much."

"I thought I would never get to see both of my best friends at the same time because of Kai," Caroline sniffled as tears ran down her cheek falling onto Elena's shoulder.

"I know," Elena whispered trying to hold onto her own tears.

"Promise me you won't leave," Caroline pleads in a whisper, reminding Elena of what a small child would do.

"I promise Care," Elena said as her own tears finally began to fall, "I never wanted to leave, but I couldn't let Bonnie die for me anymore than she already has. I love you and Bonnie so much, I would do anything for you guys. You know that, right?"

"I know," she sobs and Elena let a few of her own tears fall.

"I will see you soon Caroline," Elena whispers wiping the tears from Caroline's flawlessly pale cheeks, "Now you take care of them babies in you, I will definitely be there when they're born. Rest and drink water."

"You sound like my doctor," Caroline laughs, though it's weak, it was music to Elena's ears.

"Now where's my hug," Bonnie asked from behind Elena and when she turned the saw tears in her eyes.

"Come here," Caroline instructs and when Bonnie is standing next to the two girls, Caroline pulls them both to her, "Group hug."

"There's my girls," Alaric says stepping out of the house and onto the porch, walking towards us, "Didn't know seeing you three together again would bring so much peace."

"Get in the hug Ric," Elena calls and as she says it Alaric was wrapping his arms around the three of them.

"Stefan, get in here," Caroline demands laughing.

"I don't really do hugs," he says hesitantly.

"Just get in here," Caroline says and Elena feels Stefan's body against her back.

They stood there for what felt like forever, but time never seemed to be there friend. Soon they were all saying goodbye with promises to see each other soon. As Stefan and Elena watched the car pulling away, Elena let out a yawn. It had been a long day and Stefan wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her temple and she smiled at the intimacy of his touch.

"You need to get some rest," he whispers and like on cue she yawned yet again, "It's been a long day."

"I know," she whispers, "but I enjoyed seeing them."

"Me too," he whispered in her ear, "Let's go to bed."

She nodded, letting him lead her in the cabin and up to the room they have been sleeping in. When they entered the room, Stefan pulled back the cover before letting her climb in. Once she was laying down, he got under the cover next to her, feeling her warm back against his chest. When he closed his eyes, he felt her shifting to face him.

"I love you so much Stefan Salvatore," She whispered running her hand over his jaw before pressing her lips against his, "You saved me more times than I can count. Thank you."

"I love you more, Elena Gilbert," he says opening his eyes to look into her dark brown ones, "I've been around for over a hundred years and I've never met anyone that I love more than you. You saved me from an eternity of hell."

"I thought you were asleep," she whispered, feeling a little embarrassed that he heard her confession of love.

"I could say the same about you," he smirked before leaning in to kiss her plumped lips, "Is this what you do when I sleep? Tell me how much you love me?"

"No," she laughed putting her hand against his hard chest, "And just so you know you couldn't love me more than I love you."

"Want to bet," he asked in a challenging way and she laughed.

"Are you challenging me, Mister Salvatore," she asked in a seductive voice.

"For someone that was tired a little bit ago," he begins, "seems to be more awake now."

"It was part of my plan," she said raising an eyebrow playfully.

"What plan," he asked running his hand over her side.

"To get you in bed," she smiled and he tightened his hand on her ribs, causing her to let out a moan.

"Is that right Miss Gilbert," he asked in a husky voice, sounding about as sexy as he looked.

He rolled her onto her back, with him on top of her. With the moonlight coming through the window, he could see her eyes wide with wonder and her lips parted. He knew what she wanted and he was going to never deny her of what she wanted. He rocked his hips against hers, causing those delicious moans that he was addicted too. Soon they were both undressing each other and letting themselves get lost in each other's touch and kiss.

When Elena woke in the morning, Stefan was still asleep. She smiled to herself as she looked at him. Feeling the small pounding between her legs, proof that last night was not just some dream. She slowly got out of bed and put on Stefan's shirt before walking downstairs to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. She turned on some radio station, but kept it turned down so she didn't wake up Stefan. The song that came on was California by Big and Rich. Though she had always wanted to visit there, she still hadn't gotten to yet. She danced to the beat as she cooked eggs and bacon.

"Good morning Beautiful," Stefan said and she turn her head to look at him, he was wearing a white tank top and a pair of sweats.

"Good morning Handsome," she said before turning back towards the stove, "I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed, guess the in-bed part is out now. Are you hungry?"

"Starved," he said as he walked up behind her wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her body tightly against his.

"I can't focus like this," she said with a smile.

"Like what," he asked, but he knew exactly what he was doing.

"With your hands on my body," she whispered and as he was slowly moving his hands away, she grabbed them and wrapped them tighter around her, "I didn't say I didn't like it."

"Oh really," he whispered into her ear as he rubbed her bare thigh with the tips of his fingertips.

She smiled as she got ready to put the eggs and bacon on their plates that she had laid on the counter. She uses the spatula to get the eggs and bacon off the skillet before turning in Stefan's arms and wrapping her arms around his neck. When they had dated before, he had never been this handsy, it was more of Damon's thing. He was always sweet, but she liked the new Stefan, he seemed livelier.

"Are you going hunting tonight," she asked and he look at her confused, "Stefan, you haven't fed since I woke up. You need to feed."

"I don't want to miss a second with you," he whispers laying his forehead on hers.

"And you will if you don't feed," she whispered concerned, "You will miss a lot of my life if you don't feed. I don't want to see you desiccate. I'll be right here, safe."

"But," he begins before getting cut off.

"No buts Stefan," she says pulling away just far enough to search his eyes, to show him how serious she is, "Go feed tonight and I will be here reading or writing, I might even watch a movie."

"I don't want to leave you alone," he whispers.

"I won't be alone Stefan," she whispers, grabbing his hand and putting it over her beating heart, "You're right here. Always."

She knew what she did was cheesy, but it seemed to do the trick. He nodded and bent down to kiss her lips, then he removed his hand and placed a kiss where her heart is. Maybe they were jumping into things a little too fast, but if they went any slower it would be agonizing and the shoe would drop. When he stood back up, Elena grabbed the plates and went to sit in the living room, knowing Stefan would follow her.

Hours had passed with little talking. They watched every romance movie that had Channing Tatum in it, though Stefan didn't care much for him, he knew Elena loved watching him. As it started to get dark, he knew Elena was right. He needed to feed because the risk of losing control on her was unbearable to think about.

"I'll be back in a couple hours," he promised as they stood at the door.

"Take your time Stefan," she laughed, "I'll be fine."

"If anything happens and you need me," he begins, "Just call. I'll have my cellphone on me."

"Go Stefan," she laughed, "I'll be here waiting for you."

"Okay," he nodded still hesitant on leaving, "I love you."

"I love you Stefan," she sighed sweetly, "Be careful."

"I will," he promises in a whisper as he leaned down and kissed her with as much passion as he could muster.

As he walked outside she watched him, making sure he wouldn't turn around and deprive himself of feeding. Although she didn't want to be away from Stefan for even a minute, she knew what would happen if he stopped feeding. Once she saw that he was finally in the woods, she went and sat on the couch and decided to watch another movie. Thoughts of Stefan filled her head, but she managed to watch the entire movie.

A couple hours had passed since Stefan left and Elena began to grow nervous. She knew he was okay, but still there was always that worry he would never come back. She was about to put another movie in when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to answer it, wondering who it could be, and as she opened it a chill ran through her spine.

"Hello Elena," the man smirked at her.

"Damon," she whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Time for Elena seemed to have stopped. Looking into Damon's eyes and seeing the blood on his face, she knew that she still hadn't gotten him back to the way he used to be. Maybe there really was no hope for him, maybe the Damon Salvatore she had loved was really gone. Although it hurt Elena to think he was never going to come back, she knew that life had a strange way of showing people what life was really like. She might have been to blind to see the killer in Damon before, but now it was all too clear.

"Seems as though the little witch put a hocus pocus on the cabin," he says as he tries to take a step in, "Seeing as you died and there is no living relative, vampires can get in the house, usually."

"What do you want Damon," she asked aggravated.

"Where's Stefan," he asked looking behind Elena and noticing his brother wasn't there.

"Asleep," she lied, she didn't want Damon looking for Stefan because she knew Damon was stronger, he could kill Stefan easily.

"No, he's not," he smirked, "Every time you lie, your heart beats faster. Now where's my brother, Elena?"

"Why the hell should I tell you," she asked crossing her arms.

"I love it when you get all Sassy," he comments and she rolls her eyes.

"Get to the damn point Damon," she says losing her patience with him.

"Just because you're my brother's girl doesn't mean I won't snap you in half," he says trying to sound threatening, but Elena knew he couldn't get to her as long as she's in the house.

"What are you doing here Damon," she hears Stefan ask as she looks over Damon's shoulder to see Stefan wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"We got a problem," Damon says turning to face Stefan, "Usually I wouldn't care, but they're making themselves very known. Someone gave the county police a tip on the killer. My bet was old lover boy, but I compelled him to tell me the truth and it wasn't him. So, they know about us being vampires and everything. Including Elena."

"So, what are we supposed to do Damon," Stefan asks frustrated to say the least, "Kill everyone hoping to find the right person?"

"I've already started that," he says, "I've got that part of the plan covered."

"What exactly do they know," Elena asks shifting uncomfortably.

"According to Sheriff lover boy," Damon begins, "They know you're a doppelganger, was once a vampire, and now you have the cure for vampirism. Other than that, I don't know any more details."

"Why are you telling us," she questioned, "If you don't care about us, if you don't love anyone, why would you tell us?"

"I can't be found out about," Damon shrugged, "If they know what I am, they will kill me. Hell, they would be doing me a favor, but someone has to bring the human population down."

"Keep us updated," Stefan says, walking past Damon into the house with Elena, "We keep her safe at all cost."

"You will," Damon corrects, "Get the witch to undo the spell so next time I don't have to stand outside."

"Bye Damon," Elena says signaling him to leave.

"Elena," Damon says before looking at Stefan, "I'll see you later Stefan."

"See you Damon," Stefan whispers as his brother leaves the porch.

They watch as Damon vamp speeds away from the cabin, though Elena thinks he didn't go far. It's like when they think there's no hope for Damon, he finds a way to change their minds. Elena knew it was going to be a lengthy process to get him back, but she knew that the Salvatore brothers needed each other. Stefan shuts the door slowly feeling every nerve in his body vibrating from the needed feed.

"Do you think he was telling the truth," Elena asked as they walked over to the couch, "About the police knowing what I am and what you guys are."

"I believe him," Stefan nods as they sit on the couch and he pulls her against him, "I think Damon's still in there, maybe way down deep, but he wouldn't have warned us if it wasn't true."

"So, what are we supposed to do," she asks laying her head on his shoulder.

"I won't let them hurt you," he promises, "We'll figure something out."

"I'm not worried about them hurting me," she states, "They know I'm human, they wouldn't kill a human. But they would kill a vampire."

"We'll figure out something," he whispers before kissing her head.

Stefan knew that if it came down to him and Elena to die, he would choose himself. He has lived his life and would gladly give it up for her. Damon would keep her safe, though he would never admit to it while his humanity is off. Elena looked up at him and he tightened the arm that was around her before giving he a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she whispered looking into his green eyes, "so much."

"I love you more," he whispers back, "So what did you do while I was gone?"

"Had a party with some movies and popcorn that I didn't even know we had," she laughed and it was music to his ears, like an angel was singing just for him to hear.

"Oh, seems fun," he smiled, "Make sure to send me an invite next time you have one of them parties."

"My VIP huh," she asked with bright eyes, "I'll see what I can do."

"Want to go for a walk," he asked and she nodded.

He stands up and reaches his hand out for Elena, she grabs it with a shy smile playing on her lips. They walk hand in hand outside, into the cool air. Stefan figured it was from the wind blowing off the lake. Maybe one day their life wouldn't be so difficult, Elena at least hoped it wouldn't be difficult. She sighed as she leaned into Stefan's side as they watched the water.

"When I was about five," she begins in a whisper, "My parents had taken Jeremy and I to the beach. I just sat on the beach for hours watching the waves, but watching the stillness of the lake has always been better. Never had to worry about the water swallowing me, well only when it rains."

"Scared of the water," he asked and she shook her head.

"No, it's just so peaceful," she whispered, "I mean I died in water, but even that felt peaceful the last few seconds of being alive."

"I remember," he whispered pulling her closer into his side, knowing he would never let her go.

"So, did you get full," Elena asked, knowing they needed to change the subject.

"I did," he laughed, "I needed it more than I thought."

"That's why you have a girlfriend that knows when you need to feed," she smirked looking up at him and he bent down to give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Same thing I was thinking," he whispered with a smile, "Aren't I lucky to have a great girlfriend?"

"I'm the lucky one Stefan Salvatore," she sighs as she lays her head on his shoulder again, "I'm the lucky one."

He doesn't say anything back, she would never understand that he's the lucky one to have her. No matter what he's done, she was always there for him. She brought him back from the edge of hell. She's the one that's always been there, even when he tried to push her away, she never gave up on him. If it wasn't for her, he doesn't know where he'd be now.

"What's on your mind," he asks when he hears her sigh again.

"What Damon said," she admits, "I don't understand. We've all kept quiet, who could have told the cops that you guys are vampires and I've got the cure in me?"

"Someone that's been watching us," he says feeling his heart ache that she's worrying about this, he wishes he could shelter her from all of this.

"What if Damon's just trying to lure us back into town," she asks and he smiles a little.

"I don't think he is," he admits, "Damon's probably having fun, not listening to us bitch at him for another body."

"I know," she whispers looking back out at the lake, "I just don't know him anymore I guess."

"Nobody does," Stefan whispers, wishing to tell her Damon would be back to his old self in no time, but he didn't want to make a promise he couldn't keep.

"I'm getting tired," she says looking back into Stefan's eyes, "I think I'm going to just get some rest and see what happens in the morning."

"Okay," he nods before leading her by the hand back into the house.

They walk upstairs and enter the room they both have gotten accustomed to as their bedroom. For Elena, it wasn't long after her head hit the pillow that she was out. For Stefan, it seemed like an eternity before he felt sleep even glance his way. His mind was spinning with thoughts of what Damon had said, wondering if the police would execute Elena for having the cure, knowing she would attract more unwelcome vampires. Before Stefan knew it, the sun had already begun to rise. He forced his eyes shut, trying to clear his mind, but sleep was unwelcoming. Feeling restless he got up and went to fix Elena breakfast, keeping it simple just bacon and pancakes. When he was done he went upstairs into the bedroom and woke her up with a kiss.

"Good morning," she yawned before noticing the plate in his hand, "You cooked me breakfast?"

"Yes Ma'am," he smiled as he handed her the plate before laying back down in bed with the woman he loved, "How'd you sleep?"

"Good," she commented before taking a bite of bacon, "How about you?"

"I didn't," he replied and she looked at him with worry in her eyes, "Just been thinking all night."

"About what," she asked and he smiled at her to hide his own worry.

"Everything," he shrugged, "You, me, Damon, what he'd said."

"Don't worry Stefan," she says trying to reassure him, "Everything's going to be okay."

"Isn't it supposed to be me reassuring you that everything going to be okay," he asks and she smiles at him.

"Listen Mister Salvatore," she teases, "Just because you've been around longer doesn't mean anything. Damon's been around longer than the both of us and I acted older than he does."

He laughs at that because of how true it is. Elena acted older than what she was, she was so smart, kind, caring, and the love of Stefan's life. That was something Stefan has known for a long time. Elena finishes up her breakfast with her own thoughts of what Damon had said. Part of her wished Damon was lying, but she knew that he was telling the truth. She thought maybe it was because of all the bodies that had come up missing that lead the cops to know about there being vampires in town. As Elena finished up her last piece of her pancake there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get that," Stefan says as he gets out of bed.

Each step he took down the steps made his feet feel like they were thirty pounds each. But he managed to open the door with a sigh. Of course, he'd come at 8 in the damn morning. Stefan looked at the man's bright blue eyes.

"What do you want Damon," Stefan asks frustrated.

"I thought I told Elena to get the witch to take the damn spell down," he says and Stefan leans against the doorframe.

"I don't know," Stefan shrugs, "But I know the spell is staying up more now than ever."

"Damon," Elena's voice pulls Stefan out of the glaring he hadn't realized he was doing to his brother, "What do you want?"

"No matter how much I hate your company," Damon says dryly, "We need to talk. The three of us."

"Why," she asked, "Did something happen?"

"Lover Boy called this morning and told me they were going to call us in for questioning," Damon said looking between the two as Elena walked closer, "They aren't going to talk. Stefan and I will end up with a stake to the heart and you… I don't know why the hell they want you."

"I think I know why they want us to come in," Elena says and the brothers turn to look at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Elena, Stefan, and Damon all stood outside by the lake. Elena knew Damon wouldn't like what she had to say, but it really could be a reason. Stefan stood close to Elena, to make sure if Damon went for an attack that he could protect her. Damon leaned against the tree trying to figure out why she thought that's the reason for the questioning.

"So, you think I'm the reason we're going to all be killed," he asked sarcastically.

"I didn't say that," she sighed aggravated, "I think with you leaving all these bodies that you tipped someone off. They probably started watching us and figured everything out."

"It doesn't matter how they figured out," Stefan said, "It matters that they know and how we're going to stop them."

"It does matter how the cops know," Damon said loudly, "If there's someone that told them, what's stopping them from telling anyone else? Nobody! We're just standing here talking and we're not going out looking for the son of a bitch!"

"We can't kill the whole town Damon," Elena yelled.

"I don't see why we can't," Damon shrugged and Elena looked at Stefan helplessly.

"We don't just kill people for fun, Damon," Stefan said taking a step towards his brother.

"You're a damn animal eating vampire," Damon said getting into Stefan's face, "I'll do anything to keep from dying. What about you? Will you let Elena die or kill people until you get to the person that could potentially be the reason? You going to let her die a second time because of her damn decisions and respecting them?"

"That's enough," Elena said getting between the brothers and faced Damon, refusing to back down, "I am so sick and tired of you blaming Stefan for respecting my decision on letting Matt live. Where were you Damon? If it wasn't for Stefan Matt and I would have died in the accident."

"I was saving your ass," he growled at her.

"Were you going to kill me when you tried to bite me," she asked with tears of anger in her eyes, "Or are you going to say you were saving me from some other vampire from killing me?"

Damon glared at Elena, but she didn't have it in her to care anymore. She was so tired of Damon thinking he could just do whatever he wanted. She shoved him into a tree, but she could tell he wasn't going to fight her about it right now. Damon looked over her shoulder at Stefan.

"Should have killed you," Damon growled at her and she took a step back.

"Would that make you feel better," Elena asked challenging him.

"I've lived without you," he states, "I can do it again."

"What good that done," she laughed sarcastically.

Elena turned to leave, but she saw Stefan ready to attack Damon if anything else out of the way was said. She walked to him reaching for his hand and looking up at him as he took it. Elena looked over to see Damon staring at the couples joined hands, before he met Stefan's eyes. It was like they were talking with just their eyes.

"We need a plan," Stefan stated simply.

"Kill," Damon says causing Elena to shiver, she doubted Damon would follow through with any plan other than his own.

"No," Stefan said with authority in his tone, "We don't need to kill every human we see. What we need to do is compel everyone, asking if they know who told them."

"Vervain Stefan," the older brother stated, "If they have vervain, they can't be compelled. Killing them puts our point across that we will do anything to stay alive."

"I'm not killing anyone," Elena said.

"You ain't got to Princess," Damon shot at her, "Stefan has made it very clear that he loves you, so if it comes down to it I'm sure my little brother here will let the ripper out."

Elena looked up to see Stefan still watching Damon, but it was just protection in his eyes. Elena saw that Stefan was going to do what it took to keep her safe and that scared her because she knew the ripper in Stefan. Her hand gripped tighter on his causing him to look down at her with kind eyes and a weak smile. Tears welled up in her eyes and as one of them escaped he took his other hand to wipe the tear off her cheek.

"I love you," he whispers to her as he cradles her cheek in his hand.

"I love you too," she whispers back putting her other hand over his, "So much."

"Listen Romeo, we need a for sure plan," Damon complains and the couple look at him.

"We'll compel and ask around," Stefan states, "No killing anymore Damon, that'll give them even more reason to want to hunt us down."

"They'll be calling us in today," Damon said, "I don't know about you guys, but I will kill anyone that tries to kill me."

"Vervain," Elena whispered and the brothers looked at her, "They'll use vervain no doubt, to figure out if you guys are vampires."

"Still isn't helping Princess," Damon says aggravated.

"They'll want to prove you guys are vampires, so they'll trick you with vervain," she states, "or they will touch you with it."

"That's stupid," Damon huffs and Stefan holds his free hand up towards Damon.

"Elena has a point," Stefan says, "They don't want to kill a human, so the only way they can prove it is vervain."

"Okay," Damon nods, "Still doesn't explain why they want her."

"To get my part of the story on how I met you guys," she states, "See if I'll slip up and tell them the victims you guys have killed. Or because my blood is going to get unwanted attention from vampires."

Elena's cellphone begins to ring and she pulls it out of her pocket to see it was Matt calling her. She looks up to see Stefan and Damon watching her carefully as the phone rings. She feels her stomach begin to tighten, not sure if she should answer. Finally, she answers and before she can say anything she hears Matt's voice.

"Elena," Matt begins, "You and Stefan need to leave town."

 **A/N: I'm so sorry about how late this is and how short this chapter is. I wrote it and forgot to post it. I'm about to post another chapter on here as well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. As always thank you so much for reading.**


	14. Chapter 14

Elena stood there stunned, she couldn't understand why Matt was telling her to leave town. She looked over at Stefan and she could tell he heard Matt. Everything seemed to be happening all at once. She finally found her voice to speak to Matt through the phone.

"Why," she asked confused.

"The person that gave the tip on you guys," Matt hesitates, "I asked around and they told me who it was… It was Enzo."

"Why would he do something like this," Elena asked looking up to see Damon considering something.

"I don't know Elena," Matt sighs, "I really don't know."

"Well thank you Matt for letting us know," Elena whispers, "We'll figure everything out."

"Just try to hurry Elena," he says, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

With that, he hung up leaving Elena confused. She heard a branch break and she looked to see it was Enzo standing behind Damon. Damon turned around and looked at the tan dark haired man. Stefan took a step-in front of Elena, blocking her with his body.

"Hey guys," Enzo says in his British accent, "Miss me?"

"Not really," Damon says, "You gave a tip on us."

"Oh that," Enzo asked, "I told you I'd get you back for old times' sake."

It all seemed to happen at once, Damon grabbed Enzo by the neck and pushed him up against a tree. Elena watched, frightened, but Enzo was meaning to cause harm. Stefan took a step closer to Damon, ready for the fight. Damon was growling at Enzo.

"You son of a bitch," Damon said, "I could kill you without a second thought about it."

"And ruin every chance with Elena," Enzo asked, unaffected by Damon's tight hold.

"That ain't going to work for your mercy," Damon stated and Enzo used his hand to push Damon off him.

"You're the one that should be asking for my mercy," Enzo said when Damon bumped into Stefan, but neither feel over.

"Why bring Elena into it," Stefan asked and Enzo smiled.

"The only way I knew how to hurt Damon," Enzo hesitated, "Was to hurt you and Elena."

Enzo rammed into Damon as Damon tried to go in for him, causing Damon to lay on his back with Enzo on him. Enzo kept punching Damon in the face, blood pouring from Damon's nose. Stefan pulled Enzo off Damon, but Enzo pushed Stefan into a tree while punching Stefan in the gut. Damon got up again and pulled Enzo off Stefan, so Enzo pushed Damon away. Elena looked around feeling helpless as the tears began to fall. She found a sharp rock on the ground and knew what she had to do. She picked up the rock and cut her wrist.

"Stop," Elena demanded and Enzo looked at her as he bared his teeth, "You want to hurt Damon? Drain me."

Enzo let Stefan go and vamp sped to where she was with hunger in his eyes. She knew what was needed to be done and she watched Stefan as Enzo grabbed her wrest. When he lifted it to his lips, she began to close her eyes tightly. Then, the sucking stopped and Elena reluctantly opened her eyes to see Stefan holding Enzo's heart in his hands and Damon holding Enzo's no longer attached head.

"You okay," Stefan asked searching Elena's blurry eyes.

"Yeah," she smiled, "I'm fine."

"Here," Stefan said bighting his wrist and offering it to her, "Heal up faster."

"I'm going to get rid of this son of a bitch," Damon said dragging the body away into the woods.

Elena touched her lips to Stefan's wrist, but when the blood touched her throat she began coughing it back up. She pulled away from his wrist to cough up the blood, watching the dark red drops hit the ground. She looked back up at Stefan who had worry written all over his face.

"Do you need to go to the hospital," Stefan asked as her phone began to ring, it was Bonnie.

"No," she says before answering the phone, "Hey Bonnie, Matt called me."

"Caroline's in the hospital," Bonnie said in a hurry, "She's in labor. She went into labor last night, but Ric just called and said she is about to start pushing."

"Okay," Elena said nervously, "We'll be right there."

"Hurry," Bonnie said sounding excited, "They babies are coming. We'll get to finally meet them."

"I know," Elena sighed happily.

Elena hung the phone up and smiled widely at Stefan. He heard what Bonnie had said and he smiled at her. She ran to the car and Stefan followed her, but before she could open the door she looked back to see Damon watching them. Elena's bright eyes and smile must have told him what was happening.

"Caroline's in labor," Damon said, "Ric just called me."

"We're going there now," Stefan said as Elena got into the car.

"I'll meet you guys there," Damon said before vamp speeding away and Stefan got into the car.

Elena was so excited that she was shaking, her body unable to hold it. Stefan grabbed her hand and she looked over at him to see him smiling at her. They drove silently to the hospital, but the smile never left either of their faces. When they finally pulled up they jumped out of the car and head into the hospital where they saw Bonnie sitting in the waiting room. Bonnie looked up and smiled at Elena as they walked towards her.

"Ric said he'd come get us when they were here," Bonnie said excitedly.

"Why is she having them so early," Elena asked worried.

"We think it's where she's a vampire," Bonnie states as Elena sits next to Bonnie and Stefan sits on the other side of Elena.

Elena nods before looking over to see Stefan reading a parent magazine. He looked up and smiled at her as she put a hand on his knee to steady herself. She looked over to see Damon coming into the waiting room, standing over to the side. She considered him carefully, something seemed different about him but familiar at the same time. She heard footsteps and saw Ric coming out wearing a blue robe and a face mask over his neck revealing his smile.

"Hey," Ric says and they all stood up, "They're here. Wanna go meet Lizzy and Josie Saltzman?"

"That's a stupid question to ask," Elena laughs, "Of course we are."

"Then follow me," Alaric smiled.

All four of them followed Alaric into an elevator where they went to the maternity floor of the building. Once they exited he elevator they followed him down the hallway and entered the room. Caroline sat up in bed holding the twins smiling, though she looked tired. Elena and Bonnie were the first to go to the bed, one girl on each side.

"Hey guys," Caroline whispered.

"They're adorable," Elena cooed and Caroline laughed a little.

"Thanks," she said, "Want to hold them?"

"Me first," Bonnie said and Caroline nodded as Bonnie grabbed both the girls.

Bonnie looked down at the babies, whispering something Elena couldn't hear. Elena felt a hand touch the lower part of her back and she looked to see Stefan looking down at her with such love. Bonnie finally passed them to Elena, but Stefan took the one that was resting on her sore hand. Elena looked down at the baby carefully.

"That one's Lizzy," Caroline told Elena and she smiled at the woman before looking back at the baby.

"It's nice to have a new person in the world," Elena whispered to the baby, "You are truly a blessing come true."

Stefan handed Josie to Alaric and looked to see Elena still cooing over the baby. He could see her being the mother of his children, had always wanted it. He knew that if she asked him to take the cure so they could be together the way people were supposed to, he wouldn't even have to think twice about it. Elena handed the baby to Caroline and she saw the look Caroline was giving her, the look told her to just do it, whatever it was.

"I want one," Elena whispered to Stefan.

"Marry me," Stefan asked quietly.

Elena looked up to see Stefan's serious eyes. She nodded as tears pricked her eyes. He crashed his lips to hers, pouring all the love he could into that one kiss. When they pulled away, she saw that Alaric had handed Damon Josie. She watched Damon and saw a tear fall from his cheek, Damon was back. He looked up and saw Elena watching him before he handed Alaric Josie and walked into the hallway alone with his emotions. Elena pulled away to look Stefan in the face.

"I'll be right back," she promised.

Elena walked out the door and saw Damon standing there, waiting for her. She smiled at him and he gave her a shy smile, but she could tell he was hiding something. Elena took an attentive step closer. He didn't say anything at first, but she knew he was dealing with all the emotions going on for him right now.

"I saw you in there," she comments slowly, "You're back."

"If it came down to me and Stefan," Damon hesitates changing the subject, "Who'd get the goodbye?"

"Damon," she whispers, remembering him asking this once before, hesitating.

"Please," Damon asked and she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"No matter how much I loved you Damon," she hesitated, "I love Stefan."

"Stefan," he whispered, "Always gonna be Stefan."

Damon took a minute to stare at the girl he loved before walking over towards her. He kissed her cheek lightly before pulling away to look into her dark eyes. Elena looked at him confused, but he had once told her the deal he made with Stefan that whoever she chose, the other would leave. She watched as Damon began to walk away, leaving her watching him slowly disappear. Elena walked back into the room and stood beside Stefan as they watched the babies that were in Caroline's arms now. She belonged with Stefan and she will always choose him.

 **A/N: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know a lot happened, but thank you for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15 and Final Chapter

*****Five and a Half Years Later******

Elena and Stefan had decided to take Matt's advice, they had moved to California on a total different side of the country. They had married about a year after he asked her to marry him, with all their family and friends, but Damon wasn't there. It had hurt Stefan to say the least that Damon hadn't said goodbye before he left the hospital and didn't come to the wedding. Elena was standing in the kitchen washing dishes from lunch when Stefan came home.

"Hey," Stefan said as he walked into the kitchen and saw his son, Jeremiah, drawing at the table, "What are you drawing buddy?"

"Our family," Jeremiah says with a toothy grin to Stefan.

"Well it looks beautiful," Stefan said before kissing the top of the little boy's head.

"Thanks Daddy," the little boy said and Stefan walked over to Elena wrapping his arms around her huge pregnant belly.

Elena turned in his arms to look him in the eyes. He pressed his lips to hers and she melted to his touch. When they pulled away Stefan felt a pair of little feet kick him from Elena's belly. He put his hand over her stomach, feeling nothing but love.

"How are my girls doing," he asked Elena and she smiled.

"The three of them have been kicking me all morning," she laughed, "but we're doing just fine. Did you get the turkey for tomorrow?"

"I did," he smiled, "I left it in the car, I'll go get it."

"Stefan," she said searching his eyes, "Call Damon and ask if he wants to thanksgiving dinner."

"Alright," he nods before heading out the door.

Stefan grabbed the turkey and pulled his cell phone out of his uniform pocket, he had finally been able to become a doctor after he became human again. He dialed Damon's number, worried that he wouldn't answer. Stefan thought about just sending a text, but Damon answered before Stefan could hang the phone up.

"Hey Stefan," Damon said casually.

"Hey," Stefan hesitated, "Elena and I were wanting to know if you wanted to come have Thanksgiving with us?"

"I don't have a place to stay," Damon said.

"You could stay here," Stefan offered, really missing his brother who decided to stay in Mystic Falls, "We have a spare room if you'd like to come."

"Sure," he said, "I'll be there by tomorrow. Can I bring Chloe?"

"Of course," Stefan smiled, "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Damon said, "I'll see you soon Stefan."

Stefan hung up the phone and went back into the house, putting the turkey in the fridge. Elena noticed the happiness in Stefan's eyes and it made her happy to see him like that. She kissed Stefan's neck before walking over to Jeremiah, looking at the drawing. Stefan and Elena had told Jeremiah about Damon, how he lived far away so he couldn't come visit often. When Elena saw the picture, she saw the three of them as stick figures in front of their house and another man away from the three of them.

"Who's this," Elena asked pointing to the stick man.

"Uncle Damon," Jeremiah said and she smiled down at him, kissing his head.

"You'll meet Uncle Damon tomorrow," Stefan promised and Elena smiled at her husband.

"Is Aunt Caroline and Uncle Ric coming tomorrow too," Jeremiah asked and Elena laughed.

"They will be here tonight and getting a hotel room," Elena laughed, "Aunt Caroline said if you wanted to go swimming with Lizzy and Josie you could."

"Yay," the three-year-old cheered, "What about Aunt Bonnie and Uncle Jeremy? Are they coming too?"

"Yes," Elena smiled, "But remember Bonnie is pregnant like Mommy so we can't jump on her, okay?"

"Okay Mommy," Jeremiah said wrapping his arms around Elena's neck, "I love you Mommy."

"I love you too baby," Elena whispered as the tears pricked her eyes.

They all went through the rest of their day, eating dinner and playing until Jeremiah fell asleep on the couch. Stefan carried the little boy to bed and he went to join Elena in their bed where she was already asleep. He put his hand on her growing stomach smiling as he felt sleep approaching. Stefan fell asleep and didn't try to fight it.

The next morning Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie were all in the kitchen making dinner as the husbands sat in the living room with the kids. Stefan was watching Jeremiah carefully, making sure the little boy was playing with Ric's kids nicely. Hours had past and dinner was already done. They all sat at the table appraising the food, but Stefan was worried because Damon still hadn't made it yet.

"This looks great," Jeremy said as his wife, Bonnie, fixed his plate, "Thank you so much Honey, but this is enough food for me. You're eating for two, I'm not."

"Shut up Jeremy," Bonnie said as she playfully swatted his arm.

"At least she's not eating for four," Elena joked, "I feel like a whale."

"You're far from a whale," Stefan assured as there was a knock on the door, "I'll get that."

Stefan got up from the table and walked to the door, Jeremiah and Elena following right behind him. When he opened the door, there Damon stood next to a beautiful red-haired girl with bright green eyes. Stefan was so shocked to see Damon after five and a half years, he was speechless. Elena pulled Jeremiah into her side as she watched the Salvatore brothers carefully.

"Hello," Damon hesitated voice weak with emotion, "Brother."

Stefan pulled Damon into a hug, feeling tears well up in his eyes. It had been so long since he last saw Damon and he missed his brother. Elena saw Damon had tears in his own eyes and it made her heart swell. This was the reunion they all had needed, something that would make their lives complete. Elena and Jeremiah walked back into the kitchen.

"Is that Uncle Damon," Jeremiah asked Elena as he sat down in his chair.

"Yeah," she sighed, "That's your uncle Damon."

 **A/N: Alrighty you guys, this is the last chapter of Always Gonna Be Stefan. I really hoped you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Once again I want to thank chloe2007 for giving me this amazing idea and I hope I fulfilled the story the way you wanted. I was thinking about doing a spin off for this, but just let me know if that is something you guys would like to see in the future. Thank you guys for this amazing experience.**

 **xo hannahagee01**


End file.
